Wolfram and Hart's New Guest
by jessebelle
Summary: HPAngelBtVS xover. Voldemort's up to trouble and it results in Hermione having to go stay with family at a certain evil law firm we all know and love. Follow her as she gains new friends, love interests, and starts to fight the good fight.
1. Goodbye Hogwarts

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things you recognize of the Harry Potter, Angel, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer universes.

Author's Note: I just got this idea and started to run with it. It'll mainly be a hp/angel crossover, but it'll include some buffy characters and elements. I have chappies 1-6 written, and if I get enough positive feedback, I'll write more. Sorry for the short chapters, but I promise they'll get longer as the story goes on. I hope to receive your thoughts on what you think and if you like this, you might want to check out my other hp/buffy crossover, Dreams of Something Different. That story is on a bit of a hold, but if I get reviews, I'll continue same as this. Hope you like the story, jessebelle

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**_Chapter One_**

"Something bad is happening, isn't it?" Hermione was in Dumbledore's office after having been called there by Professor McGonagall before the opening feast. Ron and Harry were both there with looks of extreme sadness on their faces and looking at her like someone died.

Professor Dumbledore gave her a smile and shook his head. "Nothing is wrong Miss Granger."

"Then why am I here? Harry, Ron, what's the matter?" Both boys didn't say anything, they simply walked over to her and gave her a hug. Hermione was even more confused. "Headmaster, what?"

"Children, why don't you take a seat and I'll explain everything to Miss Granger."

They all sat down, Ron and Harry on each side of Hermione. Both boys had one of her hands securely in theirs. Hermione had a feeling of dread in her stomach.

"Miss Granger, I called you here to inform you of the recent news on Voldemort and what we plan to do to protect you."

"Protect me, why?"

Dumbledore picked up a tin on his desk and held it out. "Lemon drop?"

Both Ron and Harry shook their heads. Hermione didn't even bother to do that. "Professor, with all do respect, please get on with it. What's happening that's making my best friends act like someone's died?" She thought of what she just said and panic arose in her entire body. "No one's died, have they?"

"No, Miss Granger, no one's died, yet. As you so eloquently put it, I'll get on with it. Voldemort has begun recruiting students and others. We knew this would happen and we've tried to ensure the appropriate measures. Not only that though, but he's begun to target muggleborns. Yesterday Voldemort had a meeting. Professor Snape had informed me that you, my dear, are on the top of Voldemort's of students to recruit."

"But Professor, I'm a muggleborn, isn't it against the rules for a muggleborn to become a Death Eater?"

Dumbledore gave her a sad smile. "Miss Granger, as I'm sure you know, Voldemort himself is a half blood and grew up in the muggle world. Your top marks and your capacity to learn has made Voldemort uncaring of your lineage. However, shall you refuse to become a Death Eater, he has already made plans to have you and your family killed."

Hermione paled and her face dropped. It felt like she'd just been submerged in a bucket of ice water. Both Harry and Ron kept hold of her hands and leaned in closer to her. They were her warmth, her bright spot, with them she could get through anything.

Dumbledore surveyed her closeness and attachment for her friends and felt bad for what he was about to do. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to give her the bad new. "Miss Granger, Hermione, while I know this is a lot to take in, it's only part of the reason I called you here. Hogwarts is no longer safe for you. There are spies everywhere and quite a few students ready to carry out Voldemort's orders. Your parents have already been put up in a safe house and I myself am their secret keeper. I have arranged for you to go stay with some distant family members in America, California to be exact. Unfortunately, you leave tonight."

And the bad news just kept on coming. "But what about Harry and Ron?"

She turned to look at both the boys. Immediately they pulled her into a three-way hug. Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid they're going to have to stay here. Hogwarts is the only place that Harry is safe now and Mrs. Weasley wants Ron to continue his education. I know this is hard for you my dear, but think of it as a learning experience. And don't fret, you won't be completely alone. I have a few order members that will be accompanying you to America. I trust them with your safety and I know they'll protect you. Now, I'll give you some time to say goodbye." He stood up and gave her a nod, then left the office. When he was gone; Hermione turned to her two best friends and finally let the tears fall.


	2. Hello Los Angeles

Wolfram and Harts New Guest

By jessebelle

E-mail: rogueaikorn.com

A/N: Wow, for a first chapter, not to mention a really short one, I'm pleasantly surprised at the amount of reviewers. Thanks guys, it really makes me want to write. So, here's the next chapter and I hope it keeps you interested. Also, a cookie for everyone who can guess Hermione's relative. I can tell you this, it's never been done before, I think. Read and review please,

Toodles, jessebelle

Hermione stepped off the plane and looked around in awe. As soon as she set foot in the airport terminal, her bad feelings about everything, while they didn't disappear, lessened quite a bit. The hustle and bustle around her had her staring in awe. She'd traveled and been at airports before, but the business that was everywhere was still a bit overwhelming. And to think, just a while ago she'd been back in England prepared to start her seventh year at Hogwarts.

            Coming out of her musings, she took a deep breath and prepared to start her new adventure. First things first though, go find a decent bathroom. Then she needed to get her luggage. And her last task, the hardest task, would be to find her new relation. Dumbledore hadn't given her a lot of information, just a name and how they were related. He had let her know that he didn't quite know if they knew about the wizarding world. So for now, she was a muggle and she would remain a muggle for as long as she had to. She had no clue what to expect from her cousin, nor any clue of if they'd get along.

            After relieving herself and gathering her luggage, Hermione headed to the spot where she'd been told to wait. Sitting down, she found herself thinking of what had happened in such a short time. At the moment, she was alone and she would remain that way for a week. Her protectors wouldn't be arriving right away because they had to take care of their affairs back in England. She still didn't know who they were; just that she'd recognize them right away. She didn't even know how many people to expect.

            :Sigh: When had life gotten so complicated? One moment she was prepared to take on her duties as Hogwarts' Head Girl. The next she was sitting in a plane in America. She closed her eyes and had almost entered an even deeper thought process when she heard her name being called. Turning her head, she saw a man with a sign that had her name on it. Sighing once more, she pulled herself out of her seat, grabbed her luggage, and started walking toward her newest adventure. She decided to remain positive and she repeated what Dumbledore had told her. "Think of it as a learning experience." Well, hopefully she'd learn something. Hermione just wished she knew what it was.


	3. Unexpected Relations

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

E-mail: rogueaikorn.com

A/N: Wow, I'm really glad y'all like this story so much. So far most of ya guess that Fred's the relative, well, I'm not sayin' a thing, you'll just have ta read this chapter. Tell me what ya think of my brilliant idea, or so I think. Thank y'all for all your reviews. It's kinda odd when you first start a story and you're not sure what type of response you'll get. I'm really glad y'all like my idea. Well, enough with the chatter, here's the next chapter.

            Gunn felt like an idiot, standing here, holding the way too bright sign that Harmony had made up. Why was he here again? Oh yeah, Angel had asked him to. Just because he was the only person that had nothing to do, he was forced to pick up their latest guest. :Sigh: The things he did for the team.

            They'd gotten word of their newest guest the night before. Apparently, this older headmaster of a private boarding school in Scotland needed them to house a student of his, and that student just happened to be Harmony's cousin. He had to smile when he remembered his boss's reaction to the news.

_:Flashback to the previous night:_

            "Boss, there's a call for you on line two. It's really important."

            Angel nodded and pressed the intercom. "Thanks Harmony. I'll take it." He looked back up to the assembled group in his office. "You don't mind, do you guys?"

            "Nah, take it. I could use a break from all this depressing talk." Spike was leaning on the wall close to Angel's desk. The depressing talk he was referring to was their conversation about what had happened to Fred. Luckily, they'd been able to stop Ilyria from taking over her body, but she was very weak and unable to do anything at Wolfram and Hart, at least until she got better. So she'd gone back to Texas to stay with her parents until she would be able to come back. They all waited for that day.

            "Go ahead Angel, we can wait." Wesley was seated on one of the chairs. Next to him, Gunn nodded in agreement. Lorne was seated on the couch, humming to himself.

            Angel gave them a nod and picked up the phone. "Hello, Angel speaking."

            "Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm calling to speak to a Liam O'Connell."

            Angel's eyes widened at the use of his given name and he straightened in his seat. Nobody had called him that in years. The various members around the office noticed this and started to pay attention to what Angel was saying. Spike was able to hear both sides of the conversation and even he was a little surprised at the use of his grandsire's name.

            "This is he."

            "Well, Mr. O'Connell. I am calling you to ask for a favor. I am headmaster at a private boarding school in Scotland. One of my students is unfortunately, not going to be able to stay this year. At the moment, there is a political problem in our area and her parents have requested she get away from all of the stress and problems that could arise. They themselves have left the country in order to protect themselves. I am asking you to take care of her for the year and keep her safe."

            Angel's confusion grew. Why on earth did anyone think he'd be willing to house a teenage girl for a year? "Mr. Dumbledore, I run a law firm, not a day care center or a school. I'm afraid I'm not quite sure why I should do this for you?"

            "Simple my boy, it's because this young girl is your secretaries cousin."

            Spike didn't think it was possible, but it seemed that the poof's forehead had gotten even bigger. His shock was evident and the look on his face was priceless. He would be laughing right about now, if he weren't choking from the surprise.

            The rest of the office stared at the two vampires in confusion. This must have been some phone call. Angel took a few minutes to calm his surprise before he spoke again. "Why are you telling me this? Can't you just tell Harmony? I'm sure she won't mind her cousin staying with her.

            Wesley, Gunn, and Lorne finally got why the vampires were so shocked. They all turned their complete attention to Angel and this mysterious caller that said Harmony had a cousin. One blonde bimbo was enough.

            "Mr. O'Connell. When I spoke to the parents of Miss Granger, the young girl I'd like to stay with you, they mentioned that her cousin was, well, not so bright. From the impression they gave me, I don't believe that Miss Kendall would actually be able to take care of a pet, let alone a teenage girl."

            Spike snorted loudly. Who ever this Dumbledore guy was, he definitely had Harmony pegged down to a T. Angel looked out his window to see his secretary painting her nails and reading one of those horrid fashion magazines. He had to smile; this guy was definitely right about her.

            "I understand completely, but why did you call me? Isn't there anyone else who can take care of this girl?"

            "Simple, Mr. O'Connell, because not only is Miss Granger cousin to Miss Kendall, she is also related to a Miss Cordelia Chase."

            Angel's heart would have stopped beating if it hadn't already done that 250 years ago. Cordelia, she was related to Cordelia. "Oh."

            Over in England, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling extra bright. "Yes, I know. I've heard of Miss Chases' condition and I found that she'd told her aunt about you. She mentioned that you were her employer and that if they needed anything and she wasn't available, to contact you."

            Angel didn't remember Cordelia having family in England, but then again, while he'd known a lot about her, he didn't know everything. So, if Cordelia had told these people he'd take care of them, he'd take care of them. He did wonder how this girl, Granger her name was, was related to both Cordelia and Harmony.

He'd figure that out later. He did know that he better accept and inform everyone about their latest guest.

            "I see. Well, if Cordelia was here, I know she'd want this girl to come stay here. So, I suppose that if it's the best thing for her, she can stay. I'm not sure how she'll complete her education, but we can figure something out. Uh, does Harmony know about this?"

            "No, I'm afraid I neglected to tell her. Mr. O'Connell, I thank you for helping her out. Miss Granger is a bright girl and even if she wasn't involved in the middle of this chaos, she deserves a vacation anyway. As for her education, you needn't worry about it. I will be sending over a few tutors and they'll take care of it. Now, I know this is a bit soon, but she'll be arriving tomorrow." Dumbledore went on to give Angel the information about which flight she'd be on, what time, and things like that. Needless to say, they didn't have much time to prepare for this. God, he felt a headache coming on. After he was given the rest of the information and was thanked again, he hung up and faced his friends.

            Spike was grinning and trying not to laugh. Angel knew he'd heard everything. Lorne, Wesley, and Gunn were all curious and waiting for him to tell them what was going on. Rubbing his head, he called Harmony in so he could tell her the news her cousin was coming with everyone else. The things he did for his friends.

_:End Flashback:_

            Gunn looked around the airport. So far he didn't see any airheads. He shuddered to think of the combination of Harmony and Cordelia. This girl would definitely be high maintenance. On the other hand though, she was sure to be hot. He spotted a tall blonde in a mini skirt and a halter-top. He was about to walk over to get her, knowing how Harmony was, he would be surprised if she could even read, when a voice from his right made him turn around.

            "Hello."

            Gunn observed the speaker. She was tall, pretty pale, and spoke like Wesley. She was wearing a sweater and jeans. She was pretty, in an odd sort of way, but her bushy brown hair was definitely the thing that attracted his eye the most. "Uh, hi. Did you need anything? I'm here to pick someone up."

            She gave a weak smile. "I know. I'm Hermione Granger."

            Gunn's mouth dropped. This woman was Harmony's cousin and related to Cordelia. Of all the ways he'd pictured her to look, this definitely wasn't something he'd considered. "Oh, I'm Charles Gunn, just call me Gunn. You're Harmony's cousin?" He knew he sounded a bit, skeptical, but he couldn't help it.

She nodded. "Okay, um, why don't we go back to Wolfram and Hart? I'm sure your cousin is dying to see you."

            The girl, Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at him in surprise. "You mean she's awake?" Gunn's face must have showed his confusion, so she clarified. "I mean, I was told that my cousin Cordelia was in a coma."

            Gunn nodded. "Oh, your referring to Cordelia, yes, she's still in a coma. You'll be able to visit her if you want to.  I was talkin' about your cousin Harmony."

            "Harmony?" The look on Hermione's face showed how she felt about her cousin. "You mean stick figure Barbie with a brain made of plastic?"

            Gunn burst out laughing. "Yeah, that's the one." He liked this girl.

Author's Note: So, did ya like it? I was gonna have her be related to Angel, but the idea of them expecting a Harmony look alike and it turning out to by Hermione just stuck with me. My friend, Christina liked the idea. But I discovered something while writing this. Do you know how hard it is to write, let alone type Harmony and Hermione again and again, and having them be a regular occurrence through out the story? It's really hard. And as for Hermione being Cordy's cousin too, I added that in there because I love Cordelia and I figure if they're going to be expecting a ditz, why not make it a double doozy? So, here ya go. Hope you liked it, please review! jessebelle


	4. Welcome to Wolfram and Hart

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

A/N: I'm really glad y'all like this story so much. I hope I'm doing okay with the characterizations and everything, if not, well, just pretend I am, okay? Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews, I plan to continue this story until my brain gives out. So, here's the next chappie. Enjoy! jessebelle  


Hermione laughed once again at Gunn. She knew he was shocked to find out she was nothing like her cousin Harmony, nor like Cordelia either. Hermione had met Harmony once, and that was enough. Cordelia on the other hand had visited a few times and Hermione had been to visit Cordelia in Sunnydale too. She did think her cousin was shallow, but enjoyed her company nonetheless.

She looked over to the man driving her to her new home for the next year. Charles Gunn was definitely something else. She enjoyed his company, he was very amusing, not to mention he was cute. At the moment he was on the phone with someone at the law firm. Hermione had never heard of Wolfram and Hart, but from the information she had, it was huge. When they pulled up to the building, Hermione corrected her understatement; it was gigantimus.

Gunn had just gotten off of his cell and smiled when he saw Hermione's reaction. "Yeah, big ain't it? It's not just a law firm; there are also apartments for a few lucky employees. You're going to be staying here too."

Hermione turned and smiled at him. "Not with Harmony I hope."

Gunn grinned. "Nope. Now, be prepared to amaze everyone. If you thought my reaction was big, wait until you see theirs." Gunn parked the car and grabbed Hermione's luggage. "I'm going to go have someone put this in your room. Do you think you can make it up to where everyone is waiting?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Yeah, I can do it."

Gunn nodded. "All right, I know I'll probably be seeing you soon, but just the same, it was nice meeting you."

Hermione smiled at him. "You too, Charles."

Gunn raised an eyebrow. "Thought I told you to call me Gunn?"

Hermione gave him a look. "Yeah, well, Gunn is not a name."

Sensing he would only lose the argument, Gunn rolled his eyes. "Fine, but at least try. I have an image you know."

Hermione just shook her head and turned to the door. This was it, after this, there was no turning back. After another deep breath, she opened the door and stepped inside of the main lobby. She could do this, after all, they're just lawyers, she told herself, its not like they're dangerous or anything.


	5. Is She Here Yet?

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

A/N: Okay, despite one, really horrid review, I don't plan to _Go back to reading fanfiction and leaving writing to the people who actually thought their plot's through._ Ugh, I don't really mind criticism; but I do mind how rude it's written. So, everyone, if you don't have your favorite character in the story and want to make a complaint, or, if you don't think that the plots thougjt through, which, is kinda hard to pick up on since it's THE BEGINNING OF THE FRICKIN' STORY!, or if you think I should stop writing fanfiction, please send all of your comments to my e-mail address, rogueaikorn.com, and they can go straight to the trash. Now, for those of you who are still interested in reading my story, go ahead, here's the next chapter, and I hope you'll read and review.

Toodles, jessebelle

After entering the huge lobby, Hermione had decided that she was underdressed. Therefore, she was now in one of the bathrooms trying to fix her appearance up. Looking at herself in the mirror, Hermione made a face. She remembered her cousin Harmony and knew how good her cousin looked. Unfortunately she had gotten the bad jeans. Compared to Harmony and Cordelia, she was definitely the ugly duckling of the family.

After seeing her hair, Hermione had to chuckle. Spending all night on a plane had made it extra frizzy. She wondered what Charles had thought when he saw her. The only thing that could be done was put her hair up. So, that's what she did. Her hair was now in a high ponytail and she had a few pieces framing her face. It wasn't the most stylish hairdos, but it'd have to do.

The next thing she had to criticize about her appearance was her clothing. Charles had taken her bags so she had nothing to change into. Luckily, her jeans looked all right and the sweater wasn't too bad either. Though she rarely wore it, she felt it was her duty to carry a bit of lip-gloss in her purse, which she didn't use much either. Putting a bit on her lips, she nodded in the mirror satisfied with her quick clean up. Grabbing her purse, she took another deep breath before exiting the bathroom. She'd already found out that she needed to get to the 13th floor, so she headed for the elevators. If she'd been just a few seconds slower, she would have scene Lorne exiting the opposite elevator.

"Is she here yet?" Harmony had been extra peppy all day. Quite frankly, no one thought they'd be able to handle when her cousin did arrive.

"No Harmony." Angel found himself wishing he had a stake. He turned toward the rest of the group, his employees, making sure they understood what he'd been saying. "Okay, everyone, just remember not to mention anything to do with magic, the supernatural, demons, or anything like that. Harmony's cousin doesn't know about anything in our line of work and we want to keep it that way as long as possible. And when she does need to know, we'll break it to her gently. Okay?"

Everyone nodded. Angel found he was enjoying being in charge. He dismissed everyone except his friends. When everyone was gone, he plopped himself lazily in his chair. "Ugh."

"I here ya Peaches."

"When is she due to arrive?" Wesley was sprawled out on one of the couches.

"Is she here yet?" Harmony was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Angel rubbed his forehead. "Harmony, why don't you go and wait for her in the lobby. You can impress her with your desk."

Harmony's smile got brighter. "Good idea boss." She practically skipped as she left.

"Finally, one more minute of her and I think I would have staked myself."

Angel looked at Spike. "Maybe I should call her back in."

Spike scowled. "Ha, Ha. Seriously though, can you imagine two of them, for an entire year, _and_ this one's part cheerleader? Why did you agree to this again?"

Angel looked up and faced Spike and Wesley. "Honestly, I don't remember. I just hope she gets here before-"

"Boss, is she here yet?" Harmony's annoying voice came over the intercom.

Wesley cracked a smile and Spike rolled his eyes. Angel groaned. "Harmony, I wouldn't know. But if you ask me one more time-"

"Okay boss, I'll just leave you alone now. Do you want me to let you know when she comes?"

Angel sighed. "Yes, Harmony." He looked at the window and observed his secretary watching the elevators. Each time one opened, she started bouncing in her seat.

"I think I'll just wait somewhere else before the new chit arrives. Let me know when she gets here so I can hide." Spike left the office.

Wesley sighed over on the couch. "Do you think we'll be able to handle it?"

"What, having a Harmony clone or having a Cordelia clone?"

Wesley swung his feet over the couch and straightened his clothes. "Both really."

"Honestly, I don't know. But hey, think of it this way, I highly doubt that anybody could be worse then Harmony. And she's British like you, doesn't that imply she's got some type of manners."

Wesley rolled his eyes. "We can only hope."


	6. Crash Meetings

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

E-mail: rogue (at) aikorn.com or dracosgryffindorprincess (at) yahoo.com

A/N: Okay, so I took a little longer for updating. The chapter has actually already been written for a while; I just wanted to see if I could pull a few more reviews out with the wait. Never fear though, here's the next chapter with another person being astonished of Hermione's identity. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, so wish me luck. Hope you enjoy this chappie and please review!

Toodles, jessebelle

Hermione stepped out of the elevator with a gasp. The office was huge and gorgeous. It might not be Hogwarts but she'd definitely be living in comfort for the next year. Right away she spotted her blonde cousin. But, it appeared Harmony didn't recognize her. Good. Then she decided that she'd have to see her sometime and started walking towards the blonde, but wasn't looking where she was going.

CRASH!

Hermione collided with someone and went down. She could feel wetness on her chest. Something must have spilt over her. Mortified with embarrassment, she closed her eyes and tried to will the blush that was sure to cover her face away.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and. Oh, I'm just so sorry."

Spike had already gotten up. He laughed as the girl started to apologize. "S'all right. No harm done, except maybe for your jumper. Here." He held his hand out to help her up.

Hermione uncovered her eyes and took the hand. Once she was on her feet she started to apologize again. "Oh, I'm so sorr- Malfoy?" Standing next to her was a clone of Draco Malfoy, the most rude, foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach she had the privilege to attend school with.

Spike's eyes widened when he heard the name, but he quickly masked his surprise. "No, the name's Spike. Uh, I'm not so good with the whole manners thing, but why don't you come with me so you can change or something. You look a right mess."

Hermione stared at him for a second. "Uh, thanks. I'm sorry, it's just your resemblance to someone I know is startling."

Spike just gave her a smile. "Not a problem luv. Just follow me."

Hermione closed her eyes for a second, before following the Malfoy clone. There was definitely a noticeable difference between the two though, this one was hot! As soon as she thought that she turned an even redder shade. Spike had been watching her, he grinned.

Leading her to his 'bedroom' he directed her towards the bed. "You can just sit there; I'll find something you can change into. I'm sorry about the jumper."

Hermione looked down to survey the damage. She was covered with a red, sticky substance. Was that- "Is this blood?" Her face became disgusted at the thought.

Spike's eyes widened. He quickly turned around and faced her. "No! I mean, no. It's red paint. I was uh, helping someone paint, uh, something. Yah, that's it. It's paint, not blood. What ever gave you that idea?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Um, okay."

Spike sighed in relief. "Okay, uh, here. You can put this on. The bathroom's over there."

Hermione caught the shirt thrown her way. It was a button down, red shirt. It wasn't her style, but it'd have to do until she could change, after she met everybody. At least she was able to put off the inevitable meeting with her cousin. She stepped into the bathroom and noticed there were no mirrors. Come to think about it, she hadn't seen a single mirror since she arrived upstairs; curious. Well, at least this let her know this guy wasn't a Malfoy. It was a proven fact that no Malfoy could go an hour without checking his appearance. She slipped off her sweater and luckily the, paint, hadn't seeped through.  She looked again at the shirt she'd been given. It was definitely not her size. However, she'd make due. She put it on and rolled up the sleeves. After buttoning it, she looked down. It was practically a dress. She then took the two ends and tied them so they didn't hang. She couldn't see herself, but she decided she looked presentable.

Outside, Spike was trying to figure out why the girl was at Wolfram and Hart. She looked way too innocent to be evil, though looks could be deceiving, and she wasn't dressed like a lawyer. He briefly contemplated that she was their dreaded guest, but quickly dismissed the thought. Sure, she was British, but she had a brain. Just then she came out of his bathroom wearing his shirt. He was suddenly glad that he'd crashed into her.

"Um, thanks for the shirt. I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to change. It just occurred to me that I have no idea who you are. For all I know you could be a crazy serial killer."

Spike grinned. "Well, you're a smart one. Have me pegged down to a T."

Hermione rose her eyebrows, but didn't comment. It only made him grin more. "Well, luv, what's your name? And what are you doing in a place like this?"

            Hermione sighed. "My name is Hermione Granger, I'm here to stay with my cousin, Harmony Kendall."

            Spike's mouth dropped and the fag he'd just put in his mouth dropped to the floor. "No way, you're, well, you're. No, I don't believe it."

            Hermione gave him a small smile. "I see you know my cousin."

            Spike stood there for a moment before shaking his head. "Yeah, dated her a while back. God, I don't think I've ever met a more annoying creature. Are you sure you're her cousin?"

            Hermione's smile widened at his description of her cousin. "Unfortunately."

            Spike grinned as he regained his composure. He leaned down and picked up the fag and stuck it back in his mouth. After taking a drag, he exhaled and smirked. "Well then, it's time I brought you to meet the Poof. And I'm sure you're just dying to see your dear ol' cousin."

            Hermione shook her head. "Not really, but I suppose I've delayed it enough."

            Spike just shook his head and showed her to the door. "You know pet, I think I'm going to like you."

            Hermione followed him as he led her through the halls of the law firm. "Well, that's a good thing I suppose."

            Spike stopped as they reentered the lobby. Harmony was still staring at the elevators. "No luv, it's a really good thing."


	7. Close Calls

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

E-mail: dracos gryffindor princess (at) yahoo.com

A/N: sorry it took so long, I've been finalizing my vacation plans. I leave for New York on wed. so, there might be a tiny delay between updates. Never fear though, I will find a good way to get the rest of the story to you. Um, this is a short chapter, I know, but I figured it was a good place to stop. I will be typing up the next chappie, which is when Hermione finally meets everyone, right away and if I get enough reviews, I'll post it tonight. Um, so, review and review and review. Hope you enjoy!

Toodles, jessebelle

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione watched as her cousin started to bounce in her seat every time the elevator doors would open. Harmony looked good, but, she could tell just by looking at her that she was still an idiot. She turned up at, Spike. What an odd name. Even though he was obviously British, she determined that the people she would be staying with had really odd names. After another peek at her cousin, she turned back to him.

"Do I have to go see her? Can't I just hide the entire visit?" While it wasn't very Gryffindor like, when it came to Harmony, courage didn't apply.

Spike chuckled. "'Fraid not, pet. Best get it over with though, imagine what she'd be like if you made her wait any longer."

Hermione shuddered at the thought. She nodded, took a step forward, and then turned back around. "I can't. There's a reason why my parents moved away from America when they turned 18."

Spike nodded. "I feel your pain, but-" He was looking over her shoulder and he saw it, one of their demon employees out in the clear open. Then, if that wasn't bad enough, the elevator doors opened and, yes Harmony was bouncing, a clan of demons stepped out in their ceremonial robes made of their dead, elders' flesh. And, to make matters worse, the clan which they were a part of, where sworn enemies of the clan the demon employee belonged to. Even now he could see the anger apparent as they spotted each other. He thanked god that Hermione wasn't facing them.

She obviously spotted his troubled features and went to look over her shoulder. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Uh, pet, something just came up. You've been reprieved, why don't you hide in here for a bit." He opened up the closest door, which just happened to be the door to Peaches' office, and pretty much shoved her in. "You'll be safer in here." He shut the door and turned to the demons. Security had already been called, but hey, he was itchin' for a good fight. He pushed up his sleeves. It was time to go to work.


	8. A Case of Mistaken Identity

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

A/N: Sorry about the wait, I'm on vacation and I had to have my mother send the files to me because I left my floppy disk at home. Hopefully it won't be happening again. Toodles, jessebelle

Hermione fell back into the room she'd been shoved in with an "oomph". However, she didn't land on the floor as expected. She was caught by a pair of strong arms. She had half a mind to get up, leave the office, and give Spike a piece of her mind, but on the other hand, she was happy for the reprieve from meeting Harmony. But, like she was when she bumped into Spike, she was mortified as the man, she was assuming, held onto her breaking her fall. She felt him help her stand upright and she was finally on her feet. Turning around to apologize and thank him, she was stunned at the handsomeness of the man before her. No, he wasn't a man; he had to be an angel with a face like that.

(Guess who?)

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

Wesley Wyndham-Pryce stared at the girl before him. He and Angel had both been surprised when she'd fallen through the door. He'd been the closest and had jumped to catch her before she fell. He noticed her brown eyes that held intelligence and knowledge above her years and her bushy hair that had been pulled into a pony tale. She had pale skin and looked exhausted. He also noticed she was wearing Spike's shirt. Surely she couldn't be Spike's latest replacement for Buffy, she didn't look a thing like his former slayer.

Angel's observations of the girl were different. He took no notice of her except that she was wearing Spike's shirt. Rolling his eyes, he looked decided to break up the staring contest between Spike's latest conquest and his friend and employee.

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence? Spike get a little too rough with you?"

Hermione turned her head toward the voice and found herself in the presence of another really cute man. Parvati and Lavender would have killed to be in her shoes. Her brow furrowed at the accusing tone of his comment. Her voice was cautious as she answered. "Yes, actually, we were walking out of his apartment when he shoved me in here, telling me I'd be safer or something."

Angel gave an annoyed sigh. He turned his head and looked out his office window into the lobby of his floor. Spike was battling one of his employees and some of his demon clientele. :Wonderful: He was a little peeved, however, that his employees hadn't taken him seriously when he said all demonic employees should remain behind closed doors. What if the girl showed up in the middle of all this. He turned back to Wesley and Spike's girl. "Wes, I have to go handle something out in the lobby. Watch her for me." He strode on past the two without an answer and left the office.

Wesley stared at the door Angel had gone through. "Yes, well, it's what I do best." He said to the air. He was worried about his friend; it seemed the power of his position was going to his head. Meanwhile though, he had a young woman to deal with.

"Well, sorry about that, Angel can be a bit-" Hermione gave him a look. Wesley took off his glasses and polished them. "Yes, um, would you like to sit down?"

Hermione nodded and walked over to the couch that was in Angel's office. She was very curious. So, the cute guy with the big forehead was Angel. She was expecting someone more, nice, courteous, gentlemanly. For someone who was the head of a law firm and had friends like Charles, she'd expected someone with manners. Now, the fellow British gentleman before her, he had manners. It must mean that he was-

"I'm Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. The man that just left was Angel. I'm sorry for his lack of manners. Now, you are?"

She waited. It seemed that Wesley had just taken a drink of water that came from his right. "Hermione Granger, Harmony's cousin."

And like she knew he would, Wesley choked and spit out the water in his mouth. Hermione grabbed a handkerchief from the table in front of them and handed it to him. He took it and wiped his mouth, and his lap. Taking a deep breath he turned to her. "I apologize. Myself and Angel just weren't expecting someone that…" He fumbled for the right word.

Hermione allowed herself a small grin. "Has a brain? Yes, I do know my cousin, both of them actually, and Charles already told me to expect some disbelief on your part."

Wesley nodded and smiled a bit. "How right you are. But that doesn't explain why you're wearing Spike's top."

Hermione closed her eyes in embarrassment. "Oh, well, I wasn't watching where I was going and we bumped into each other. He was carrying something, paint I think it was, and it got on my jumper. He loaned me this to wear."

Wesley grinned. "Ah. So, have you met your cousin yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I was on my way to meet her when Spike tossed me in here. Thank you for catching me, by the way."

Wesley gave her a nod. "Not a problem. It's not just everyday that a woman flies through the door though."

On cue, Harmony came flying through the door. She grumbled and stood back up to go help mediate the demon problem. Hermione turned to Wesley. "You were saying?"


	9. Angel's Mistake

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

A/N: I am sooo sorry. I actually started writing this right after I posted the last chapter. It was really good too, except something happened and now I can't access what I've written on the disk. Grr, Arg! So, now I'm starting over again. I just gave up completely. But, I got a new toy to play with, my grandpa's laptop that I really want, so, you might get an extra chapter if I can write it. So, without further adieu, I present, chapter 9 of WHNG.

By the way, I hate the title, my original idea was Hermione's Learning Experience, but my friend said it sucked. Any ideas? I'm open to suggestions. Oh, and a huge thank you to all my reviewers. You have no idea what each and every review mean to me. Keep it up, I need more warm and fuzzies.

Huggles and Snuggles, jessebelle

After signing the last of the immediate paperwork, Angel surveyed the damage to the lobby. At her desk, Harmony was demanding extra pay and damage fees since one of her unicorns had been used to put down one of the demons. It appeared she'd finally forgotten about her cousin. Hopefully Charles was running late and they'd be able to fix everything before she arrived.

Turning, he caught sight of what he'd been looking for. Shoving the clipboard to the young assistant, he made his way over to a certain blond vampire we all know and love.

"Spike!"

Said vampire turned around and smirked. "Peaches! Come to thank me for taking care of your little problem? Really, not even your employees take you seriously, must be the hair."

Self consciously Angel patted his prided hair before closing his eyes and sighing in frustration. "Spike, you're really starting to get on my nerves."

"Oh, I'm only starting? Remind me to do better in the future. So, what does Mr. Overhanging Brow want?"

Angel's hand was halfway to his forehead before he came to his senses. "Spike, this is the last straw. Do you care to explain to me why your latest Buffy-replacement is doing in my office?"

Spike was overcome with confusion. "Wha-"

"Nevermind, I don't want to hear it. Get her out."

"Bu-"

"But nothing. Take your latest bed warmer and send her out of here. And I never want to hear of you having another girl here again. If you want to entertain someone, go to her place, or buy your own."

"Hey now, that's harsh."

Angel grinned in satisfaction that he had finally gotten to the younger vampire. "Have you even looked at her, don't answer that, she's probably not even legal!"

Spike fumed and his jaw clenched. "You can't tell me what to do anymore Angelus."

Angel smirked. "Oh, yes I can. My roof, my rules. Deal with it. I want her out by the time the lobby's fixed. No use in scaring our guest away with your fixation with Buffy. Though, this one, she doesn't even look like her? What's up with that?"

Spike opened his mouth to both explain and insult his sire, but a call from one of the employee's requesting Angel's attention cut him off. As he was walking away, Angel left with the last word. "Get her out of here Spike."

Spike stood there, stock still with anger, frustration, and confusion at what had just happened. When he finally regained his senses, his jaw was clenched and his movement stiff as he marched his way over to Angel's office. If the Poof wanted to play, he'd play, he only hoped Hermione was feeling competitive.

Author's Note: Once again, I'm sorry at the lateness and shortness of this chapter. Maybe sometime in the future I'll compile all of the short chapters, but in the meantime, you'll just have to deal, I don't know; when it hits me as a good parting word or sentence, I end it. But, I'll try to make the chapters longer. Bear with me. So, did you like it? I originally planned for Angel and Hermione to get really close, and I think I will do that, but I need a little conflict or something first. So, any ideas on whom the guards should be? I have a couple in mind, but I'd like to hear what you guys want. And as always, all reviews are appreciated.

Huggles and Snuggles, jessebelle

completed Aug. 3, 2004


	10. Now Leaving Wolfram and Hart

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

A/N: Happy, you got two updates, albeit they were short ones, in a day! That's something to be excited about, right? So, happy reading!

Huggles and Snuggles, jessebelle

Hermione and Wesley were chatting amicably when Spike stormed into the office. By the look on his face she knew right away he was upset about something, but she couldn't help thinking that he looked very, appealing while he was angry. He paced back and forth muttering things that she couldn't make out.

Wesley meanwhile, got a surprised look on his face. "Fyarl Spike, I didn't know you could speak it, and rather fluently too." He sounded both amazed and amused.

"Shut it Percy. It seems that golden boy out there wants the chit here to leave."

Wesley's eyes widened. "What, but, why?"

Spike finally came to a stop in front of the two. "Seems to think that she's one of my Buffy replacements. Honestly, have you ever even seen me take a woman, let alone a young girl to my room?"

"Well, no. But-"

"I mean, you all seem to jump to conclusions when I'm involved. All I did was lend her a sweater. You do something nice these days and you get nothing. If anyone's the man whore here it's Peaches. Honestly, could weregirl look anymore like Buffy?"

Hermione's eyes widened at the use of Spike's term of endearment for Nina. "Weregirl?"

Spike and Wesley both froze. The blond turned to Hermione. "Oh, that's what I call Angel's little fling."

Hermione skeptically rose an eyebrow. "Why."

"She and he only get together on the full moon."

"She's really hairy." Spike and Wesley answered at the same time.

Hermione looked at the two of them and smiled. "All right. Because werewolves don't even exist."

"Absolutely."

"The honest truth."

There was an awkward silence as they digested the conversation. "Anyway, pet, Peaches wants you out of here, and soon."

"Does he even know who I am?"

Spike shook his head. "Nope. Wouldn't even listen to me, git."

"I'm sure if we just explain, the matter will be settled and life can go on."

"Pfft. You think he can just insult me, and Hermione here and get away with it, not a chance." Hermione refrained from saying anything. This trip was turning out more interesting then she expected.

Wesley looked a little worried. "And what exactly are you planning on doing?"

Spike grinned. "Well, if Peaches wants her out, she'll get out."

"What?" Hermione became worried.

"Well, the way I figure it, I'll do the unexpected, I'll actually listen to him. He told me that if I lived here I had to live under his rules, well, I'm tired of letting him be in control. I'm my own va-man and I don't have to live under his conditions. Therefore, I'll move out, get a new place, and cutie here can come stay with me."

Hermione's eyes widened, both at the idea, and the fact he'd called her 'cutie'.

"Absolutely not!"

A challenge rose in Spike's eyes. "Oh, and what are you going to do about it?"

Wesley paused before thinking up a good answer. "I'll inform Angel."

"It was his bloody idea in the first place!"

Sensing the argument that was about to take place, Hermione acted like she would back at Hogwarts with Ron and Harry. "Stop it right now. Spike, while I appreciate the fact that you'd do that for me, it's not-"

"I thought I told you to get her out Spike!" Angel had just entered the office. He walked right up to Hermione, grabbed her things, and practically shoved them towards her. "Listen kid, Spike, he's not a good person to get involved with. Leave, stay in school, and find some nice boy your own age."

Hermione's mouth opened with shock. She turned back to the two Englishmen and finished her sentence. With a look of scorn towards Angel, and a nod to Wesley, she turned to Spike. "-a bad idea."

Triumphant, Spike took her things from her and led her out the door. With a look back at Angel and Wesley, he stuck his tongue out in a pure childish mood and left the office, a smirk on his face.

Back in the office, Angel looked confused. "What just happened?"

Wesley sighed, and sat down on the couch. He took off his glasses and began to clean them. Putting them back on his face, he faced his boss. "I believe you just made a mistake."

"Wha-" But Angel was cut off as Gunn entered the office.

"Hey guys, where's Hermione?"

(I was going to leave you guys here, but I'll be nice and continue.)

"What do you mean where's Hermione? Isn't she supposed to be with you?"

Gunn gave Angel a weird look. "Yeah, she was, but she came up here while I brought her things to her room."

"But, what?"

Harmony opened the office door and stuck her head in. "Boss, I'm a little worried. Do you know if she came with Gunn, yet? Oh, Gunn hi. Where's my cousin?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Everyone turned to Wesley after Angel said this.

The Englishmen looked up at his boss and gave him a significant look. "I believe you just sent her off with Spike. Apparently they're getting an apartment together."

Gunn's face showed his shock. "What? But why would she do that?"

Harmony looked at Angel, an angry look on her face. "First he breaks my unicorn, then he steals my cousin. God, talk about ex's getting everything after a break up."

"But, I. You mean that was? And I?"

Wesley nodded. "Yes, to all questions Angel. Pity really, she was such a nice girl, intelligent too." Wesley stood up and made his way to the door. "If you don't mind, I'm going to see if I can call and find out how Fred is doing. If you get any information on Hermione, call me down. Happy hunting."

A/N: So, Spike and Hermione are getting an apartment together. Interesting development. Did I mention I'm totally winging it and I'm really not completely sure what's going to happen next? I just go where the wind takes me. So, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and if I get enough reviews I just might post the next chapter sooner then usual. Once again, who should Hermione's guard and tutors be? Any ideas? If so, email me or tell me in your reviews.

Huggles and Snuggles

jessebelle

completed 8/3/04


	11. What's Wrong With Spike?

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

Outside of the Wolfram and Hart building, Hermione sank down onto the curb. It was dusk and the sun wasn't out, so Spike was free to roam around without revealing his secret to Hermione.

"Oh Mer- I mean God, I can't believe I just did that. After he let me come here to stay and be safe. And I go and leave, with you."

Spike had sat down next to her and was reaching for his fags. "Hey now, what's wrong with me?"

Hermione didn't get a chance to answer, for someone else took the privilege. "You know, it's one of life's endless questions. What's wrong with Spike. There are so many answers, so little time."

The two of them looked up to see a handsome, in Hermione's case, young man standing above them. He had dark hair an eye-patch over his left (?) eye. His other eye was a rich brown that Hermione couldn't help but appreciate. His body wasn't too bad either.

As soon as Spike heard the voice, he knew, and when he looked up, he groaned. "Oh no, not you. Anyone but you."

The young man grinned and Hermione noticed his smile was killer, it reminded her of Ron's brothers, Fred and George, full of mischief. "Yup, it's me. The Xand-man has arrived."

Putting his fag back in it's package, Spike stood up to his full height, and being on the curb, he towered over Xander. "What do you want?"

Xander grinned. "Well, a million dollars, Andrew's lost comic book collection, and a new eye would be good, but I'll settle for your cute friend's name. Though, she looks too intelligent to be hanging out with you."

Hermione stood up and blushed. She offered her hand. "Hermione Granger."

"Alexander Harris, but everyone calls me Xander. So, you're from the land of Giles, cool."

"The land of Giles?"

Xander grinned. "Sorry, Xander-speak. I mean, you're British."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I have been for quite some time."

Xander looked at her for a moment, before something obviously clicked for him. "Hey, what did you say your name was?"

"Hermione Granger, why?"

He grinned. "Hermione, now that's a name you don't forget. Aren't you related to Cordy, and," he shuddered, "Harmony?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Yes, I am. But how did you-?"

"Remember that time you visited Sunny D and there was that picnic at the school that you came to?'

Hermione thought back, then she remembered. "Yes, Cordelia and Harmony ditched me because I was too young and I cried. Then some kids came and played with me for the rest of the day. There was a girl, and two boys."

Xander grinned. "Yup. And to get even we hit your cousins with the water-balloons."

Hermione's mouth dropped. "You mean you were-?"

"Uh huh, it was me, Willow, and Jesse. Those were good times."

Spike watched all this and rolled his eyes. "Well, it's a small world after all. Can I break up this touching reunion? What are you doing here, Harris?"

Xander sighed. "I'm here because I have to be. Obviously, Giles and Buffy don't trust you guys anymore, but I have a different opinion on things. While I absolutely hate Angel, and you of course, I find it hard to believe that Angel would just join up with the bad guys for no reason. So, here I am."

Spike gave Xander an appraising look. "So, you mean you've broken away from the Sla- Buffy and are here because you don't think Angel's corrupted. Now that's rich."

Xander rolled his, eye. "Yeah, that's pretty much it. Then there's also the fact that even though I'm an original Scooby, I don't have any rank within the troops. Seems you have to have super powers to be in the group."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Spike's eyes widened. "Oh, it's not important. What is important is that we find a place to live before Angel gets the picture. It was nice seeing you again Harris." He started to walk away. Hermione followed.

Xander looked at their retreating backs. "Hey, why are you leaving?"

Hermione turned around. "Because Angel thought I was Spike's."

Xander looked at her. "You mean you aren't?"

"No."

At her answer, Xander grinned and hurried over to catch up with them. "Well, in that case, let me help. I know a place."

Spike stopped and looked at the sky. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Xander finally caught up and walked next to him. "Plenty, but who's counting. Follow me."

A/N: Yay, the Xan-man has arrived. Sorry people, but it wouldn't be a good fic without Xander. While it might be a little unrealistic for why he's here, well, I couldn't think of anything else. I had planned to include him in the story, I just didn't think it'd be this soon. Huh, funny how things work out. So, where do you think they're going. Obviously, I have a slight idea, but who knows what could happen? So, did you like it, hate it? Let me know in your reviews.

Huggles and Snuggles,

jessebelle

completed Aug. 3, 2004


	12. Makin' 'Em Stew

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

"So, where exactly is this place?" Spike hesitantly followed Xander.

The brunette grinned. "Don't worry, it's not that much longer. I think the question should be what is this place."

Spike's eyes showed worry. Hermione caught up to the two of them. "Well then, what is this place?"

Xander grinned. "You'll see." They walked a few more blocks, turned a corner, and there it was.

Hermione's eyes widened. "This is it?"

Even Spike showed a little amazement. Xander grinned and with his hands, displayed the place he'd found to stay in. While he might be willing to work for Angel, he wasn't ready to live with him yet. Surprisingly he'd found this place for a really good place. It came furnished and was rent controlled. So far, he hadn't found anything wrong with it. "May I present…The Pearson Arms. Come on, I'll show you my apartment." He led them to his new home.

"Cor-whelp, this must have cost a fortune."

"Yeah, well, it was actually pretty cheep. I got it on impulse. It was either this, or staying with Angel. This way, I don't have to owe him as much. And, who knows, if people come to visit, I can impress them, show them that I'm not just one eye guy." He said this with a little sadness in his voice.

Hermione, picking up on this, smiled and put her hand on his arm. "It's really great. But, I don't know why you're showing us this place."

Xander shrugged. "This place, it's huge it'd be nice to have someone else living here."

Spike cocked his eyebrow. "So you want me and Hermione here to be your roomies?" Disbelief clearly showed in his voice.

Xander gave him a look. "Better a weirdo I know then one I've never met."

Spike nodded. "That's true. But what makes you think I want to live with you?"

Xander grinned. "That's the beauty of it. One, I know you're desprate to get away from Angel, so, if you want to live with me, that's fine. Two, if you don't want to live with me, I'm sure Hermione and I would get along just fine."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Fine, so, when do we move in?"

"I don't know, when ever you feel like it."

"Alright then."

"Good."

Hermione watched the two of them. It was obvious that they had a history together, a bad one at that. It was interesting to see them agreeing with each other, especially since she was sure this was the first time it had ever happened. However, she still had one thing she needed to work out. "And what makes you think I'm going to move in with two strange men that I've only just met. My headmaster, and my, um, tutors will most likely not approve of this."

The two of them turned to him. "Oh, well-"

"I just assumed that-"

Hermione put a hand up to stop them. "Granted, I've only just met Angel also and gotten a better impression from you two then him. Though, charles and Wesley both have my approval."

Xander's eyes widened. "Wesley? What's his last name?"

Hermione gave him an odd look. "Wyhndam-Price, why?"

Xander bit his lips. "Excuse me a moment." He walked into a different room that was the kitchen. They heard a burst of laughter from within, and then he came back in. "Sorry, just needed to do something. So, like cousin like cousin. Cordelia always like Wesley too. Does he still wear tweed, or did he get over it like Giles?"

Spike, knowing what Xander was talking about, took off to explore leaving Hermione to answer his questions. The blonde vampire took a seat on the couch and his feet up on the coffee table, his boots definitely not matching the décor.

Hermione gave Xander an odd look. "No, he doesn't wear tweed. Do you know Wesley?"

Xander grinned. "Yeah, me and stuffy shirt go way back. Knew him in high school, though why he's working with Angel, I'll never know."

Hermione decided not to ask. "Um, if I'm going to be living here, I'll need to retrieve my clothes and things. I'd imagine Spike needs his stuff also."

Xander nodded. "Oh, sure. I need to speak with Deadboy myself. One question though, before we go. How exactly are you related to Cordelia and Harmony, I mean, you're so…nice."

Hermione smiled and ducked her head. "Well, as you know, the Chase's and the Kendalls are both rich, high society families. As such, they obviously wanted to gain more money by connecting the families. They were lucky, both my mum and dad got married, out of love, not money, and they became connected. My mum is Cordelia's aunt and my dad is Harmony's uncle. Therefore, they're my older cousins."

Xander nodded. "Okay, I get it. So, should we go get your stuff now, or later?"

Over on the couch, Spike answered. "Later, I want to make him stew a bit."

completed 8/3/04


	13. UnHarmonious Reunions

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

A/N: I totally didn't mean to keep you hanging guys, but life, and school got in the way. I've been writing this on paper, though, during school. I would have posted it sooner, but I got a nasty little cold. But, I'm posting now, so, Yay!!!Anyway, sorry it took so long, it shouldn't in the future, and I'll try to make extra special, and longer chapters if I can.

Huggles and Snuggles,

jessebelle

1313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

It was a few hours later when Hermione had forced Xander and Spike to go back to get her things so she could be properly moved in. Xander was in awe as they entered Wolfram and Hart. Spike wasn't at all impressed, having been living there and used to extravagant sights. And Hermione reflected on what the bloody hell she was doing. She, responsible Hermione Granger, was moving in with two strange guys that she'd known for less then a day, and only because they treated her better then the person Dumbledore had seen fit to send her to. It must be the jetlag that was making her so crazy. While her thoughts wandered, she got a better look at the place that should have been her new home.

"Pet, you okay?" Hermione looked up and saw that Spike and Xander were already in the elevator, waiting for her, and looking concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine, just thinking." She made her way into the elevator and stood in between the two men. Their ride passed in a nervous and awkward silence until a 'ding' announced their arrival to the thirteenth floor of the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart.

When the door opened, both Spike and Xander gestured her to exit the elevator first in a false display of chivalry. Hermione knew the real reason was they didn't want to be the first one to be thrown to the lions, or in this case, lawyers. She wasn't sure which was worse. (Author has nothing against lawyers)

She hesitated briefly before entering the lobby. She could tell right away that something was up. The office she'd stormed out of was now completely dark with the door closed. She could tell it had to be locked. She noticed her cousin, Harmony, at her desk filing her nails and sending frequent, curious glanced to the dark office. It was also dead quiet.

In the middle of everything sat Gunn and Wesley on a blue couch that reminded her of a Mexican sombrero, being circular, with the head and back rest standing up in the middle. It looked old and worn, and she could spot quite a few dark stains. She wondered why it was even allowed in such a classy place such as Wolfram in Hart; not that it mattered to her, it looked really comfy.

Gunn and Wesley were facing the office and from behind they looked bored and tired. She could feel the presences of Xander and Spike behind her as she walked further into the lobby. Not breaking the silence, she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Wesley.

"What's happened?" Her voice broke the silence.

Wesley spoke without looking at her. "Angel's locked himself in his office again. He's upset with how he acted and instead of finding Miss Granger, he's reflecting on-"

"He's brooding." Gunn cut Wesley off.

From behind them, Xander snickered. "Well, what did you expect? It's Angel, Man of Brood."

Spike gave a quick laugh before it died abruptly when he realized what he'd been laughing at. Gunn also smiled a bit and Wesley tried to conceal his amusement. "Yes, that does seem to describe Angel." Hermione smiled at all of them and waited for Wesley and Gunn to realize who they were. The ex-watcher sighed a bit and continued his staring match with the wall before his brow furrowed and he slowly turned around. "Hermione?!"

She grinned. "Yes, Wesley?"

Over from where she'd been listening, Harmony perked up. "Hermione? As in, my cousin Hermione?"

"Yes." Hermione stood up and looked toward her cousin.

Harmony had rushed over and now she stopped and took in her family. Slowly her enthusiasm died down and the smile she'd had disappeared. "Hermione? Wow, you look so, so-"

"Cute?"

"British?"

"Mature?"

"Gorgeous?"

Harmony gave the guys a look of disgust. "I was going to say homely, but, whatever. So, how's England? Still a bookworm? Had any boyfriends? Is

Boarding school as lame as it sounds?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. She was embarrassed and couldn't believe her cousin hadn't gained one ounce of tact in the past decade or so. "Well, you haven't changed one bit."

Harmony made a face. "Well, at least I'm still beautiful. It's clear who got the good stuff of the family."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "You mean genes?"

Harmony scoffed. "No, why would we be passing on jeans in the family, they're probably like, way ancient and out of style."

The guys all snickered as they watched the family reunion. Hermione felt exasperated. "Are we done here, with the whole it's nice to see you thing, cause, I've got better things to do then stand her and be insulted."

"Fine, I have to get back to work anyway. Loser." The blonde spun around and stomped to her office.

"Moron Barbie." Hermione muttered.

"I heard that!!"

Hermione was too embarrassed to notice her cousin was all the way across the room and no normal human could have heard her comment. Xander put a hand on her shoulder. "Ignore her, she's always been like that. It's how she is. It's clear you got the better genes in the family, cuz, Harmony, well, I think Cordelia phrased it best. Harmony is a sheep, and with a slutty taste in clothing might I add."

"Harris, I heard that!!"

"You were meant to!"

"Loser Freak!"

"Skanky Sheep!"

"I thought you said to ignore here?"

Xander grinned at Hermione. "I know, but it's so much fun to insult her."

"Harris!!!"  
"Harmony!"

"Dork!

"Vam-" Spike slammed a hand over Xander's mouth.

"That's enough whelp. I know it's fun but we're here for a reason."

Xander glared at the hand. Spike yelped and snatched it away, cradling it. "You Bit Me!"

Xander rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, what goes around comes around."

"What?" Hermione questioned.

Xander's face took on a look of panic. "Well, um, Spike here had a habit of biting people when he was younger, so I thought I'd…seek vengeance." As he said the last part, his face became on of sadness and grief and he reached up and held his eye patch.

Spike quickly caught on to the meaning and forgot about the biting incident. He rested a hand on Xander's shoulder. "Sorry mate, she was a good person."

"The best." Xander sounded distant.

Picking up on the somber feeling in the room, Wesley broke the tension. "Hermione, you never told us why you're here."

Hermione looked away from the secene with Xander. "Oh, um, I came to get my things."

"Oh."

"Hermione, girl, why're you going with Blondie and, " Gunn looked over to Xander. "Who are you?"

Xander looked over to the tall, bald, dark skinned lawyer. "Xander Harris, you?"

"Charles Gunn, but everyone calls me Gunn."

"Except me," Hermione piped in.

Gunn smiled. "Except Mione."

"Mr. Harris, nice to see you again."

Xander looked over to Wesley in disbelief. "Naw, you cant be- Wesley? Mini Giles?"

Wesley gave Xander a wry smile. "Yes."

Xander grinned. "Well, you've certenly given up the tweed look. How'd you meet up with Angel though?"

Wesley blinked. "Ah, well, it's a long story, one I might tell you later." He quickly glanced at Hermione to put the meaning across.

"Oh, alright."

"You gonna tell me what happened, cause, I came in at the tail end of things."

Hermione realized that Wesley and Gunn were both awaiting her answer. "Oh, well, I came in and ended up bumping into Spike and paint was spilt on my jumper. Since you had my things, Spike let me borrow one of his shirts." She gestured to what she was wearing.

Gunn nodded. "Yeah, but how come Angel kicked you out."

Hermione's lips became pursed. "Because he came to the conclusion that I was some scarlet woman with a brain the size of a pea."

Spike grinned. "In other words, he thought she was related to Harmony."

"HEY!" He grinned even more.

"But she it, related to Harmony I mean." Gunn looked a little confused.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, but we don't exactly seem to be _that_ related, do we?"

Gunn nodded in understanding. "I get it. So the boss-man thought you were Spike's, ah, bedmate?"

Hermione nodded. "Precisely, and he came to this conclusion without even consulting everyone or listening to me. So, when Spike mentioned the idea of me moving in with him, I couldn't resist."

"Oh, then how does, Xander, right?" Xander nodded. "How does he come in?"

"that's what I'd like to know."

Xander grinned in that lovable way of his. "Oh, we met up outside when I was on my way to meet Dead- I mean Angel. We talked, there were fireworks, and now they're going to be rooming with me."

"They weren't fireworks, they were sparks of annoyance."

Xander waved it away. "Same difference."

Wesley cleared his throat to clear up a potential fight between Spike and Xander. "So, Hermione, you're actually going to be moving in with Spike and Xander?"

She nodded. "Yes, I haven't got anywhere else to go, have I?"

"No, I suppose not. Though, you could give Angel another chance."

Hermione's eyebrow raised. "And why would I want to do that? He's made it perfectly clear how he thinks of me."

"But he didn't know it was you."

Hermione gave Wesley a small smile. "But nonetheless, he should have listened first instead of judging me."

Wesley sighed. "You're right, but there wasn't harm in trying, was there."

"No."

"So you mean after I lugged all of your bags to your room, I have to do it again?" Gunn's voice was teasing.

"Sorry, Charles."

"Ah, don't worry about it, I'm a man, I can take it." She laughed.

Spike cut in. "So what are you planning to do about Peaches?" Xander snickered at the nickname.

Wesley opened his mouth. "Well," he sighed, "I've no clue."

The blond turned to Gunn, who shook his head. He sighed. "Have you tried to get security to open the door?"

"No, they pretty much only take orders from Angel."

A look came across Hermione's face, one that Ron and Harry had known all to well. She walked over to the office door. Turning around she asked the assembled group a question. "Have you tried opening the door?"

"No, why would we have done that? Angel's clearly in a, a, brooding mood." Wesley seemed to think the idea was preposterous.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. She reached out to the door handle. "Don't!" came the yell of warning from the guys, but she paid them no heed and twisted the doorknob. It was opened with force and Hermione was then wrenched inside of office into a dark stranger's arms.

A/N: Yay, longer then normal. Woo hoo. Anyway, figured this would be a good place to stop. Really want to hear your guesses on who the dark stranger is. So, review and let me know. I'd love to hear from you. Will update soon.

Huggles and snuggles,

jessebelle


	14. Hello Dead Boy!

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy with homecoming. Uh, I developed a writing schedule and you'll all be pleased to know that I'll be writing WHNG double then my other stories, I hope anyway. So, here's the stunning conclusion of the last chapter. And thanks for all of your reviews. I find it very amusing to see who you guys think the dark stranger is. I guarantee that no one guessed who it is. Huggles and Snuggles,

jessebelle.

Hermione twisted the doorknob, but it was opened from the inside with force and she was wrenched inside of office into a dark stranger's arms.

"Oof!" both Hermione and the stranger fell to the floor.

"Hermione!" came the calls from the boys as they rushed to pull her off of the stranger.

"Hermione?" Angel sounded surprised. He helped the stranger off the floor.

"Ugh, look what the cat dragged in." Eve pulled away from Angel's steadying hand. She straightened up and looked up at Hermione. "So, you're our latest, _guest_. And what, you couldn't even stick around for an hour?"

Hermione could feel the hostility coming in waves from the woman she'd bumped into. "I'm sorry, what?"

Eve rolled her eyes. "A real genius this one is. I was just bringing up the fact that you ran off this afternoon and Angel ended up shutting everything down while he sat in his office and felt sorry for himself." She glared at the vampire in question.

Angel wasn't paying attention; however, his eyes were solely on Hermione. "You're back!"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I came to get my things."

Angel's face fell. "Oh. Um, about this afternoon, I'm really, really sorry. It's just, I jumped to conclusions and well, I assumed that, well, you know."

Hermione took in his apology. On one hand, she felt sorry for the vampire. He'd been given a task to take care of someone and he ended up royally screwing it up on an assumption. On the other hand, he'd treated her like that, and she felt she deserved more then an apology. They always said that assumptions make you and ass before me. However, she didn't have to say anything, because Eve jumped in.

"Angel, I need to go. Remember what I said. These guys are getting powerful and we could benefit from their cause. You have a meeting for the front man, um, a Mr. Malloy on Wednesday at two. Don't be late." Eve brushed past everyone.

"Uh, we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Angel." The dark vampire stuck out his hand.

Hermione tentatively took it and they shook. "Hermione Granger."

Eve stopped dead in her tracks. A deep, disgusted look came upon her face and she mumbled under her breath what only the ones with intensified hearing could hear. "Eww, mudblood germs. I need a shower." Then she was gone.

Both Angel and Spike watched as she left curious expressions on their faces. A cough from Wesley reminded him of the woman standing in front of him. He'd already screwed it up once with her, it wouldn't do any good to mess up again. He studied her features, noting that she did have a few similar features as Cordelia, but the main thing that made his soul fill with longing and sadness was her eyes, Hermione Granger had her cousin's eyes.

Hermione felt nervous under Angel's gaze. Even though she was currently angry with the man, she did notice Angel's handsome features and his powerful presence, both, which were studying her intently. Shivering with the intensity of it all, Angel finally snapped out of his trance.

"So, um, you came to pick up your things?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"You're really going to just leave… again… from the place your headmaster set up for you to be safe…and stay with Spike."

Hermione winced at the remark about Dumbledore. It was true, even though she was mad, that Angel had gone through a lot of trouble to set up a place for her to hide from Voldemort, and the headmaster deemed him worthy of protecting her from the dark wizard.

"Hey dead-boy, don't forget about me in your disapproval."

Angel absentmindedly corrected his statement. "And Xander." Even Hermione counted down to Angel registering Xander's presence. 5…4…3…2… "Xander! What are you doing here?!"

Xander grinned at Angel. "Nice to see you to Dead-boy."

Angel grimaced. "Can you not call me that?" He nodded toward Hermione even though his reasons had more to do with the fact that the title 'dead-boy' annoyed the hell out of him.

"Sorry, habit. So, how's LA? I see your making good with the lawyers. I always knew you were evil."

Angel closed his eyes in frustration. Everyone heard him mumble. "If I close my eyes and ignore him, maybe he'll go away."

Even Hermione had to smile. "Sorry, buddy ol' pal, I'm kinda here for a while, or, until I get bored. Anyway, aren't you glad to see me?"

Angel opened one of his eyes and peeked at Xander. "Nope, still here. What did I do to deserve-"

"I wouldn't finish that question peaches, its how he popped up in the first place."

Angel shook his head and glared at Xander. "I'll deal with you later." He turned back to Hermione and tried to look friendly. "You're moving in with Spike," then he registered what Xander had said before, "And Xander!!!!"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Xander has an apartment and he offered Spike and I a place to stay." While wondering about Xander asking Spike to live with him, he placed it aside in his mind and concentrated on the main goal, convincing Hermione to stay with him, at Wolfram and Hart. "Oh."

Hermione stood there awkwardly, as did Angel, until Wesley elbowed the vampire in the chest. "Wesley!" Angel called accusingly.

The former Watcher just nodded to Hermione. Angel picked up the hint, Hermione looked amused. Spike had left to collect his things a while ago, and Gunn sat down next to Xander on the couch and watched the show.

"Is there anything I can do, or say to convince you to stay here?" Angel asked pleadingly.

She had just opened her mouth to politely decline, when the elevator beeped and the door opened. And out stepped………………

A/N: I'm really mean aren't I? Just want to keep you interested.

You

want

to

know

who

it

is.

Don'cha?

Well,

maybe

you'll

just

have

to

suffer

because

of

my

gigantimus

cliffie.

or

maybe

this

is

the

end

of

the

story....

Not!

I

just

enjoy

making

you

suffer. (grins)

A/N: I'm not THAT evil.(grins evill)

….a familiar face, but only to one of their group.

A/N: Okay, maybe I am. Turn in next week (or when ever I get around to it, hopefully really soon) Same bat time, same bat channel.


	15. A Familiar Face

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

Author's note: Sorry guys, I really didn't mean to keep you hanging that long. I got sick and was out of school for a week so I had to get better. Now I have to deal with a lot of back assignments, but, since I have a whole two days off for a teacher's convention, why not update my stories. So, I'm betting you all want to know who this mysterious person is. Most of you guys said that it had to be someone Hermione knew in your reviews. Only one person got the answer right. So, congrats tri, you're the next contestant on the Price is Right! Ah, yeah. Well, I Love thinking out of the box with this story and shocking you all. It's fun to come up with the strangest ideas. But, the next addition to our lovely cast of characters will be….well, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be reading to find out who it is?

Huggles and Snuggles,

jessebelle

She had just opened her mouth to politely decline, when the elevator beeped and the door opened. And out stepped….a familiar face, but only to one of their group. A sullen looking teenage boy walked out of the elevator. Behind him, a middle aged couple followed with worried expressions on their faces.

"Conner." The name left Angel's lips in a shocked whisper.

The teenager looked up at Angel. The name Conner made a feeling of resentment and guilt fill him. It wasn't his name though. He let his parents lead him to a desk where a young, blonde woman sat filing her nails. As they approached, she looked up, registering their appearance.

"Hi, we're looking for a Mr. Angel." The older man had a supportive hand resting on the teenager's shoulder.

Harmony's eyes widened a bit and she leaned past them to look at Angel. The vampire was still shocked with the impromptu appearance of his son. Especially because of the deal he'd made with the law firm he now ran. "Angel?"

Pulling himself together, he walked over to Harmony's desk and closer to this son. "Hi, I'm Angel. Wha-what can I do to help you?"

The rest of the group all looked at each other bewildered. Sensing a bit of urgency, Wesley decided to take charge where it concerned the young woman before him. "Hermione, since your stuff is already here, and we don't know if your headmaster would, ah, approve of your decision to leave with Spike, why don't you spend the night here? It seems that something has come up with Angel, and I know he probably wants to talk to you. You must be tired, too, considering the different time zones."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Wesley cut her off. "It doesn't have to be permanent, I know you want to leave, but, it's only for tonight and I'm sure everything will look different in the morning."

Hermione looked over to Xander. "What do you think?"

Seeing the obvious exhaustion in her features, Xander smiled. "I think you should stay the night. If anything, I'm too tired to move you."

"Come on Mione, you haven't even seen the room they got for you. It's tight."

Looking over at Gunn, she wondered what he'd just said. She opened her mouth to disagree, but a yawn escaped her. Her resolve slowly dissolving, she nodded. "Fine, but just for the night."

Wesley grinned. "Wonderful. Um, it appears that Angel's going to be busy, why doesn't Gunn show you your room."

Hermione just nodded. "Fine Charles, lead the way. I'll see you tomorrow Xander?"

The one-eyed wonder just nodded. "You bet. I'll even bring donuts."

Hermione laughed as she let herself be led away from the lobby by Charles. But before she left, she caught eyes with the teenager that had captured Angel's attention. It briefly registered that his eyes looked a bit familiar, before he looked away and she turned a corner.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hi, I'm Angel. Wha-what can I do to help you?" In all of his 250 plus years, Angel had never felt as nervous as he did now, facing his son and his 'adoptive parents'.

"Mr. Angel, My name's Laurence Reilly, this is my wife Colleen, and our son, Conner. He's the reason we're here for your help."

Angel swallowed. "Oh, um, there's no Mr. just Angel. Nice to meet you."

He watched as his son, looking far more innocent then he'd ever seen him, nodded at him. "We're here because we want the truth."

If his heart had been beating, Angel was sure it would have stopped. "The truth?" Angel's voice sounded bad, even to his own ears.

Mr. Reilly nodded. "Yes, the truth about my son's adoption. We followed the trail and it led us here, to you. Of course, Wolfram and Hart handled the adoption, but there are some things I'd like to clear up, about Conner."

He was sure he had to be sweating. "Oh. Uh, why don't you follow me into my office?" He nervously started toward his office doors where, only a half hour ago, he'd been brooding in peace. He noticed that the group he'd been a part of had dispersed and that Hermione was, once again, gone. Damn, hopefully he'd get another chance to talk to her; otherwise, he'd have to pull out the big guns. Letting the Reilly family go first, he filed in his office behind his son. He gestured for them to take a seat and sank down into his chair behind his desk. He could tell that this conversation was going to have a huge impact on the future. He only hoped that it would be a good one.

Gathering his courage, he made himself sound in control. "Mr. and Mrs. Reilly, what exactly would you like cleared up."

A look passing between the two, they looked over to their 'son'. Conner shrugged as if to say, 'don't look at me'. With support from his wife, Mr. Reilly began. "Well, Conner's gotten to the age where he's become… curious. We just recently told him of his adoption and, I think he's a bit lost."

Conner rolled his eyes. "Way to sound melodramatic, dad." He turned to Angel with a look that made the vampire want to crawl under his desk and hide. "Mr. Angel,"

"It's just Angel."

"Okay, _Angel, _I found out I was adopted a few months ago. I went through the anger, the betrayed feeling, and now I'm curious about my biological parents. Dad did some digging and we found out that the adoption was through your law firm. There's also another reason I'm a little anxious to know where I came from." He gave a pointed look to his 'parents'.

Drawing a breath, Mrs. Reilly continued. "You see, Angel, a month ago Conner was involved in a serious accident."

Angel sat up at that and looked his son over for injuries. Seeing his reaction, she continued. "Exactly. It was a horrible car accident and, well, Conner shouldn't have survived." She gave a sad smile. "I thank God each day for not taking him away from me, but we still want to know why Conner survived with barely a scratch." She reached over and took Conner's hand. The teen smiled at his mother.

"So, will you help us?" He looked Angel straight in the eye.

It was like the entire world came crashing down him. Everything that had gone on with his son flashed through his head. Seeing the raw hopefulness in his son's eyes, he spoke before he could stop himself. "Of course."

The Reilly's all smiled. "Thank you; you don't know how much this means to us."

Angel nodded, his thoughts elsewhere. "You're welcome."

"So what happens now?"

Angel shook himself out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry, what?"

Mr. Reilly gave Angel a look. "I mean, what are you going to do to help us find Conner's parents?"

A flash of panic went through Angel at those words. It just now registered on what he'd be doing. "Oh, well, I guess we start from the beginning. Do you have his adoption papers?"

Mrs. Reilly nodded and pulled some papers from her purse. She slid them over to Angel. "Here."

Picking up the legal documents, he opened them. Sure enough, there was Wolfram and Hart's logo, along with Lilah Morgan's signature. He looked up to face the happy family. "Why don't I have someone analyze these? I'm sure there should be some records here about the adoption. "

Mr. and Mrs. Reilly smiled and stood up. "That would be wonderful."

Angel nodded, his thoughts a bit elsewhere. "I'll call you if I find anything."

"Thank you, this is really a huge help to our family." They shook hands with Angel as they began to leave. Slowly Conner got up, the look on his face a bit inquisitive. Slowly he held out his hands to shake. A bit apprehensive, Angel took it. "Thanks."

Angel swallowed nervously. "No problem."

As soon as the Reilly's and Conner were gone, Angel shut off the lights and locked his office. He sat down at his desk. He had some brooding to do.

A/N: Yay, I hope you liked it. It just occurred to me that in like, 14 chapters, I've only spanned one day. I better get going with this fic. Yay, Conner's here. I just thought I'd add him to the mix. Don't worry, this is still all about Hermione and her adventures in LA. I just figure Conner can be included in this crazy party. Plus, hello? Gotta add another reason for Angel to brood. Expect the next chapter within the next week. If I don't update by then, you have my permission to send rabid weasels after me.

Huggles and Snuggles,

jessebelle


	16. I Hate Flying!

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

Author's Note: Wow, it's been a while. Please see below for excuses. Um, for the purpose of this story, I do tend to refer to Spike and Angel as vampires, even from "Hermione's POV." There are not enough ways I can think of to describe them. Just keep in mind that she Doesn't Know about it, as far as their concerned, they're just people she's been sent to that run a law firm. Uh, and sorry about the length. Just be happy I've updated at all.

Huggles and Snuggles,

jessebelle

**Chapter Sixteen**

Hermione Granger, for the first time in a long time, was completely content with staying in bed and not getting up to face the world. Her bed was comfy, she was warm, and it was nice and quiet. All of her problems she'd have to face were lost in Morpheus' arms. But, sleep can only last for so long, especially when an anxious vampire is involved. But when two anxious vampires are involved, well, the first sign of a change of breathing and you're bound to wake up, what, with them trying to wake you up and all.

"Hermione." A sing songy voice called. "Time to wake up!"

Rolling over, Hermione buried her face in her pillow.

Perched on a chair, watching her sleep, Spike was becoming impatient. "Hermione!" he reached out and poked her.

Hermione groaned and curled into a ball, safe in the confines of her blanket.

At this point Angel came in. He'd woken up in his office, his hair a mess. Luckily he made it to his suite without anyone seeing him like that. Upon reentering his office, he'd found his friends, and Xander. They'd explained that Hermione had stayed the night. He of course had made his way down to the rooms he'd had prepared, next to his own. He smiled at the sight of his childe annoying someone other then him.

"Oy, Peaches, help me wake her up!" Damn.

"Spike, let her sleep."

The blond cocked an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me you're not the least bit anxious to convince her to stay here?"

Angel paused, "Let's at least be nice about it." He went to the other side of the bed. "Hermione, wake up."

Now, Hermione had always been categorized as a bookworm, and as such everyone thought she was a morning person. But, even she couldn't stand the mornings, and while she would wake up before Harry and Ron, she usually slept in as long as possible. "Don wanna!" She pulled the blankets over her head and tried to ignore the voices.

Angel and Spike shared a look over her, and as one yanked the blankets. However, super strength was an issue, and Hermione, blankets and all flew through the air. Even she had to wake up at this. Her eyes popped open and she screamed as she hurdled through the air, the floor making its way up to greet her, only to freeze in mid air. Her heart racing, she looked up to meet her hero and found a familiar, grinning face instead.

"Wotcher, Mione!" Then the woman with short, bubble gum pink hair moved her wand and Hermione was safely transported back on to her bed. It took her a second to realize what had happened. She turned to see the two men responsible for waking her up, and found them just opening their eyes.

"What in the bloody hell was that? I was asleep, and you see fit to toss me through the air! What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" She glared at the two vampires, both wincing in guilt and not picking up on her slip of the tongue. With her bushy hair all over the place and her face giving them a look worthy of Cordelia, they flinched.

"Look Herm, I'm so sorry, it's just Spike wanted to wake you up and-"

"It's all his fault. Wouldn't leave me alone, made me come bug you. No wonder you're moving in with me and the whelp."

Hermione huffed. "Get out, now, before I do something I'll regret."

And with the threat heavy in the air, two of the most vicious vampires in history ran out the door, tails between their legs. They now knew it was definite, Hermione Granger was definitely related to Cordelia.

Taking a calming breath, Hermione turned to her amused savior. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here Tonks? And not that I'm not grateful but You Shouldn't Have Used Your Wand! What if they'd seen?!"

"Mione, breathe. It's all right. As soon as I heard your scream I came running-"

"From where?"

"-upstairs. Anyway, their eyes were closed and it's fine, no harm done."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "That still doesn't explain why you're here? Are you my tutor or something?"

Tonks grinned. "No, of course not. How 'bout you get dressed and join everyone upstairs."

"Huh?"

"Hermione, get dressed, come upstairs and we'll explain everything."

"We?" Hermione asked, but Tonks was already gone.

Head in her hands, Hermione shook her head. "I hate flying."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author's Note: Well, I've updated, finally. Um, as for reasons I haven't been able to update, well, let's just say it's been a tough couple of months. I know the chapters short, but I'm hoping you'll just be happy to have it instead of mad at the length. I'll try as best I can to update again, and soon.

Huggles and Snuggles,

jessebelle


	17. Of Bat Boy and Cuteness

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Hope you had a happy Easter. Enjoy!

When Hermione entered Angel's office, it took her a moment to take in the scene. Standing head to head in the middle of the office stood Severus Snape and Xander, and from what she could hear, they were arguing about her.

"What's the problem Bat Boy? If Mione wants to come stay with Spike and I, it shouldn't be your concern."

"I've known Miss Granger for six years and as a student of mine she is definitely my concern. She is here to receive protection from Mr. O'Connell under the request from her cousin, not go gallivanting off with some young men she met yesterday. And her name is Hermione."

Said girl in question stared at her professor's back in awe. He always gave the impression he didn't care about any students other then his Slytherins. This was the first time he gave any inclination otherwise. However, she knew if he knew she was there, he wouldn't have said the tings he did. Therefore, she waited a minute before noisily announcing her presence.

As soon as she cleared her throat, everyone in the office turned to her. When her professor saw her, his scowl deepened. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she stepped into the office.

"Hello Professor Snape. If I may ask, what are you doing here? Did something happen?" Once she said it the reality of the situation, why she was in LA, hit her hard. What if something really did happen? They were in a war after all! Panic set in on her features.

"Ron? Harry? My parents? The Weasleys?" Her voice rose higher and higher in pitch.

"Are all fine, breathe!" Tonks took a step behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She shot a dirty look at Snape. He glared at the megamorphmagus' return. Xander walked over to Hermione's other side and the two of them walked her over to one of the couches. Wesley brought her a glass of water. Everyone watched on a little nervously.

Hermione took a sip of the water and visibly calmed down. She gave a smile of thanks to everyone before giving her attention to her professor.

Severus Snape looked down at his former student. As much as he loathed to say it, Hogwarts was a lot different since she had left. And what was worse was that Potter and Weasley spent most of their time moping around. And when they weren't moping, they were causing trouble. Miss Granger had been the voice of reason and with her gone, well; the terrible two were even more insufferable. Therefore, he tried to reign in his temper as he explained the situation.

"Miss Granger, the headmaster has heard of the situation. Besides wanting to make sure you were," He shot a look at everyone in the room, "taken care of. He wanted to make it clear that you are to stay in Mr. O'Connell's care. Keep in mind you were sent here for a reason."

Hermione turned and glared at Angel. "You called my headmaster! How could you?"

Angel put his hands up in surrender. "I didn't call anyone."

"Then how did he know?"

At this both Tonks and Snape gave her a look. As soon as she said this even Hermione realized what a stupid question it was. "Never mind the headmaster knows everything." She took a deep breath. "So you came all the way to America to tell me I have to stay here, is that it?"

Tonks nodded. "Pretty much. But I gotta ask, what's the big deal staying here? I mean, you're surrounded by hotties. You should be in your element."

At this, all the men in the room perked up sans Snape. He rolled his eyes. "There's no time for anymore idle chit chat, Nymphandora, we need to get back."

Tonks turned towards him slowly. Hermione had already winced. Everyone else watched a bit scared. "What did you call me?" the megamorphmagus' voice was low and cold.

But Severus was used to cold. "I called you Nymphandora, it is your name, is it not?" His lips curled into a smirk.

Tonks' hand went for her wand, but seeing her intention Hermione grabbed the girls' hand. "No." She pulled the young auror down to her level. "Remember where we are. You can kill him later for all I care."

Of course, she didn't know it, but she was in the room with two vampires who heard every word she said. Angel and Spike shared a look.

Tonks calmed down a bit and settled for a glare in the big bat's direction. Then she turned to Hermione. "As I was saying Mione, you're here in America, with quite a few hot men. Live a little. Just because you can't move in with two of them," She shot Spike and Xander a grin, "doesn't mean you still can't have fun. Now, I need to go tend to a little, bat problem. I'll try to come check up on you, okay? Your tutors should be arriving in a day or so, and believe me, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by who they are."

"Who?"

Tonks grinned. "I'm not saying a word. Now, the boys asked me to give you these. They're going nuts without you and it's only been two days." She pulled out a stack of letters from her pocket. "And Mrs. Weasley said to take care of yourself, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Thank you. Tell them I love them and that I'm okay."

"Will do." The auror and Hermione shared a hug. "See you. Come on, bat boy."

Severus' glare definitely became more pronounced. "You will stay here Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes professor."

"Good." He sent his glare over all of the men in the room. "Take care of her." It was said as a threat. With a curt nod to the surprised Hermione, he left, his leather jacket billowing behind him in place of robes. Hermione cracked a grin and turned to the rest of the room's occupants, her protectors. They stared at her, curious expressions on their faces. She began to get worried. Xander cracked first.

"So, you think I'm cute?"


	18. I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

Chapter 18

Author's Note: Hey y'all. I'm so sorry it took so long, but I've been trying to catch up on my other story, MMB. That, plus life has gone downhill for my family so it's taken a while to update. But, have no fear, I'm now on vacation visiting my dad in Virginia, pretty much in the middle of nowhere, but I do have the internet, so, updates all around. But, I still feel really bad about not updating this story, especially since I think it's really good. You wanna know something funny, the other day I was looking for a story to read, and I read it and I was laughing so hard and I thought the author captured the personalities perfect, I couldn't believe how good it was, then I checked who the author was and saw it was me. I was soooo embarrassed, especially since I'd basically cursed myself for not updating. Opps? But, because of that, I plan to spend the rest of the day writing more chapters for WHNG and updating. So, happy reading! Oh, and a cookie for the people who gets the one pop culture reference/quote from the chapter. Hint: I've been listening to showtunes/broadway music all morning. Think movie, though.

Toodles,

jessebelle

Hermione cracked a grin and turned to the rest of the room's occupants, her protectors. They stared at her, curious expressions on their faces. She began to get worried. Xander cracked first. "So, you think I'm cute?"

"I didn't say that, Tonks did."

Xander grinned. "But you agreed. I know, behold my beauty."

"Xander!"

"Shutting up, now. So, interesting professors, so glad he didn't teach at my school. I mean, flashback to Snyder, anyone?" At the mention of Sunnydale High's former troll and principal, everyone in the room who had met the man flinched.

"So that was really one of you're professors?"

Hermione looked out the window of Angel's office and watched the elevator door close to her brief connection with her life at Hogwarts. Her back to them, she nodded. "Yeah, Professor Severus Snape."

Though she couldn't see it, two ears perked up, both Wesley and Spike took note of the name. "What did he teach?"

Absentmindedly, Hermione answered, "Potions."

As everyone in the office was aware of the supernatural, the word 'potions' coming from the seemingly normal girl they were taking in sparked some interest.

"Potions huh, like newts eyes and bat wings?" Spike watched Hermione closely for a reaction. Sure enough, she stiffened, but as she was facing the door, no one saw the panic look on her face. Slowly she turned around, her brilliant brain catching her dilemma and already preparing a cover story.

"No actually, it's a science class, Chemistry?" She looked and saw them all, sans Spike, accept her answer.

"Then why call it potions?" Spike fixed her with a look.

"Oh, well that's what all the kids at my school call it. You see, I go to a boarding school in Scotland and well; it's actually a restored castle. Chemistry is taught by Professor Snape in what used to be the dungeons, so it was nicknamed Potions." Spike, not really having a real reason to doubt her, finally accepted the cover story. Inside her head, Hermione was patting herself on the back for the quick recovery, and since she told the truth, it wasn't really a lie.

"So, Xander, you mentioned something last night about doughnuts?"

The brunette grinned and did the Vanna White gesture to the table in Angel's office, which, sure enough, held a white box of the pastries, something she didn't get very often. She gave him a bright smile and walked over, claiming a jelly one, then took the seat offered to her by Wesley, in between him and Charles.

Spike was standing, leaning on the wall, Xander was opposite of him, doing the same. Angel sat at his desk. He was the first to speak up. "Miss Granger, Hermione, I think I owe you an apology, and not just for last night, but this morning too. It's just, Spike-"

Hermione finished swallowing her bite of donut and stopped him. "It's fine, I'm just not a morning person.

Angel gave her a quick smile, though she could still see the nervousness written all over his face. "Nevertheless, no one should be tossed up into the air like that, before they've woken up. I'm just glad that, uh, Tonks was it, was there to catch you."

"Oh, Tonks, I liked her. Who was she?" Xander happily munched on his donut and interrupted Angel.

Hermione smiled. "Most people do. She's ah, well, a friend of my headmaster's. As you might've heard, there's a bit of a war going on back home, and uh, she sorta works for the local government."

"Really, I haven't heard anything about a war. What does Miss Tonks, uh, do. Not to be rude, but she seemed a bit, uh-"

Hermione smiled at Wesley. "Clumsy? Yeah, that's because she is. But when she sets her mind to it she's brilliant at, uh, spying. And did I say war? Well, what I meant was there's a huge conflict going on with some of the more, uh, racists. Purebloods and all that rubbish. It just feels like a war. And, um, unfortunately, my best friend is in the middle of everything, and well, I guess that means I'm in danger, so they sent me here."

It was surprisingly Xander who picked up on the fact that she wasn't giving them the whole truth. But Hermione seemed like a really nice girl, uh, woman, and so he'd give her the benefit of the doubt. It wasn't like they weren't keeping something from her too.

"So, uh, back to my apology, I just-I assumed, and it was wrong, and you see, Spike and I really don't get along, and so-"

"It's all right, you don't have to convince me to stay, headmaster's orders you know."

Angel looked up at her and gave her a half grimace, half smile, "I know, but uh, I was kinda hoping you'd choose to stay and maybe you could enjoy you're time here. From what it sounds like, back home you're going through a lot and uh, maybe you could use the vacation."

At last the tension between Hermione and Angel dissipated. She gave him a bright smile. "Thank you. Why don't we just start over?" She got up and walked over to his desk, and he immediately stood up. She stuck out her hand. "Hermione Granger, cousin to Cordelia and Harmony. Pleasure to meet you and thanks for letting me stay."

Angel smiled back at her and took her hand. "Angel, or uh, Liam O'Connell. It's no problem, I'm- we're glad to have you with us."

Hermione looked around the room and took in the rest of the occupants' smiles. She nodded to them. "I think I'm gonna like it here."


	19. Queen C

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

Chapter 19

By jessebelle

Author's Note: Still writing. Hope you like the new chapters. Oh, and tell me what you think, please. I love feedback and any suggestions on where the story should go are welcome. Oh, and you know something weird, I just checked cuz it looked odd to me, but most of my chapters start with the word, Hermione. Weird. Anywho, happy reading!

Huggles and snuggles,

jessebelle

Hermione (what'd I tell yah?) stared down at the comatose form of her cousin, Cordelia Chase. After a lighthearted morning, in which everyone had gotten to know each other a lot better, Hermione had requested to see her cousin. Xander had brought her, as everyone else had to actually do their jobs, and he had also wanted to see the former Prom Queen. Looking at her cousin, she felt a deep sadness, and yet looking at her cousin's serene face, she knew that Cordy was happy and calm, wherever her subconscious had taken her.

"How did she get this way?" She looked over to the nurse in charge of Cordelia's care.

The nurse smiled softly. "Well, from what I gather, the stress of the whole pregnancy was a little too much, and after the birth, well, her energy was just gone. But we have hopes she'll recover, someday."

"Cordelia was pregnant? What happened to the baby?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes, but the baby didn't survive." She finished making notes on Cordelia's chart, and left the room.

She heard someone enter the room and knew it was Xander. The one-eyed carpenter didn't hesitate to come over and take Cordy's hand. "Hey there Queen C, ruler of bitchiness. It's Xander, or as you know me, dorkface, idiot, zeppo." The last name he spoke softly.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing and looked at Xander curiously. "What's with all the names?"

Xander smiled. "It was how we showed our affection. Uh, Cordy and I used to go out, during high school, then after some of my world famous stupidity, I uh, screwed things up. I really hurt her. Seeing her in a hospital bed, brings back some real bad memories." She noticed his gaze was focused on her midsection. She sensed their was more to it, but realized that Xander just needed to talk.

"I finally gained some peace at prom, we understood each other, then there was the whole battle at graduation, blowing up the school and all."

He quickly looked up and Hermione was reminded strongly of

Hagrid. "Uh, there was a gas leak, only a few casualties. But uh, we sorta didn't keep in contact afterwards. I heard she moved to LA to become an actress. Didn't expect her to hook up with Angel though."

"You knew Angel before?"

"Yeah, he ah, dated one of my best friends in high school."

"Oh yeah? I take it you didn't like him much."

"No, he was too old for Buffy."

"Buffy? Someone actually named their child Buffy?"

Xander chuckled. "What can I say, it's Southern California."

"Wow, you've known him for a while then?"

"Unfortunately. Met him sophomore year. But yeah, we were all surprised when we learned Cordy had started working with Angel."

"As a lawyer?"

Xander laughed. "God no, Angel was a detective, then he became head of this place last year. Not too sure on the details."

Hermione's head was spinning with all of the information. "Wow." Then she and Xander sat quietly and watched Cordelia, both deep in thought.


	20. Of Bears, Deer, and Really Sharp Swords

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

Chapter 20

By jessebelle

Author's note: I know, the last chapter was short, but I wanted a bit of a moment between Xander and Cordy, and Hermione. Plus, now she knows a bit of the history. And who could resist a joke about the name Buffy? ) Anyway, this one's longer, no worries.

Toodles,

jessebelle

After their visit to the hospital, Xander brought Hermione back to Wolfram and Hart. It was then that Hermione became a bit suspicious of the, supposedly famed law firm. For starters, as soon as they entered the building, the woman at the desk on the first floor made a phone call, watching them the entire time they went to the elevator. Then, when they got to their floor, she saw a couple of employees quickly ducking into random rooms. But the sight of her cousin, taking phone calls is what really made her suspicious.

As soon as Harmony saw them, she made a face. "Harris, you're still here? Hermione." She nodded to her cousin.

Xander nodded. "Yep, living in LA, so, Angel in?"

Harmony nodded "Yes, but he's in an important meeting, hey, you can't go in there!" Harmony got up to stop him, and Hermione watched in shock as Xander just barged into Angel's office.

They heard his amused voice. "So, some important meeting, huh?"

Hermione looked at her cousin, then followed Xander's lead and went into Angel's office. She found, what she assumed was the original gang, gathered in the office and eating lunch. But Spike was nowhere to be seen. Harmony had followed behind her and came into the room, apologizing "I'm sorry boss, I tried to keep him out bu-"

Angel rolled his eyes. "It's fine Harmony."

She nodded. "Good." A beat. "I'll just be getting back to work then."

"You do that." Finally she left.

"So, Harris, you never got around to telling me why you were here."

Xander pushed himself off of his usual perch, leaning on a wall. He got up and walked over to Angel's desk. Then, he stared into Angel's eyes.

Everyone in the room watched intently, and curiously as to what he was doing, Hermione especially.

Angel kept eye contact with Xander, when the carpenter's hand came out of nowhere and smacked him in the head. Instantly the vampire put a hand to his head and glared at Harris. "What the hell was that for?"

Xander just gave a grin. "What does it matter, it's in the past. Always wanted to say that, but no, actually that was a test. See, if you really were evil, like Buffy and Giles said you were, you would have killed me by now, but, proving my point, you're not."

At the mention of Buffy and Giles' name, the original vampire with a soul scowled. "So you hit me to see if I'd kill you are not?"

"Pretty much."

"Harris, you're an idiot."

"Love you too, dead-boy."

Hermione meanwhile had fully entered the room and now sat down on one of the couches, watching the interaction interestingly.

"so, is that it, are you gonna leave now?"

Xander grinned at the head of Wolfram and Hart. Then he took a seat next to Gunn. "Nope, figured I'd stay here for a while. Africa wasn't a lot of fun, got too much dust in my eye socket."

Everyone in the room winced at the visual. "Plus, hey, get to annoy you, what could be better."

"Hey now, that's my job." Spike's voice came from the doorway, he walked in with a box in his hands.

"Spike." Angel shook his head, and then laid it on his desk. Was it possible for vampires to get headaches?

"Aw, keep you're knickers on. While Hermione might have to stay here, I'm still leavin'."

Angel's eyes looked up and the brightest hope in the universe was there. "Really?"

Spike nodded. "'Course. See, got all my junk packed up and everything."

Angel gave him a skeptical look, then got up and walked over to Spike and his box. After a brief struggle, he got it and started to pull stuff out. "A stapler, paper, pens, a mug-Spike, this isn't your stuff, it's stuff from the supply room, My supply room. "

Spike, very seriously, nodded. "You're right. Then he ran over to Angel's desk and started to pull stuff out. "Paper clips, folders, yeah, this'll do."

On the couch Hermione leaned over to Wesley, who was watching in amusement. "Do they always do this?"

The fellow Brit nodded. "Yes, but at least swords aren't involved, no wait, I take that back." And sure enough, Spike had grabbed one of the swords off of Angel's wall.

"Hey, that's from the Ming dynasty. Put that down. Spike!"

The blond vampire, ran over and handed Xander his box. "Help me move in, roomy."

Xander looked up, startled. "What?"

Spike, while running away from Angel, sword in hand, yelled back. "Hey, you have a place, I need somewhere to crash. You offered yesterday."

"That was when Hermione needed to stay."

"Yeah well, I'll tell everyone about that night I stayed in you're basement."

"Spike, you were tied up to a chair."

"So, you say some mighty interesting stuff when you're asleep."

"Spike!" the vampire had just jumped over a couch, Angel in pursuit, in a suit. (he he hee!)

"I lived with you before."

"That's only because you were insane and Buffy wanted me to watch and make sure you weren't killing again, which you were!"

At this Hermione looked up startled, she and Wesley had been having a nice conversation. She looked at Spike in shock. The blond finally stopped and shrugged at her look. "I told you, you had me pegged the first time we met. What can I say, I'm evi-" Angel finally tackled him to the ground and now they were wrestling on the floor.

She looked at Gunn and Wesley with wide eyes. "Spike's a killer!"

Both lawyer and ex-watcher shared a look. "No, uh, he meant hunting. Buffy was an animal activist and hated it when Spike would ah, hunt deer."

"And bears, don't forget bears."

Hermione, really skeptic now, gave them a look. "There are bears and deer in southern California."

The two accomplices shared a look, and then nodded. "Yeah?"

Hermione closed her eyes. "You're a really bad liar Wesley. I know you're hiding something, and I will figure it out. But for now, lets make sure Spike doesn't kill Angel."

"Don't you mean Angel kill Spike?" Gunn asked from her left.

They looked down to the fighting vampires. Spike still had the sword. She looked up. "Nope."


	21. Dinner with an Angel

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

A/N: I'd apologize for not updating sooner, but I figure you're not interested in a long winded author's note, you just want the story. So, I'm sorry, and here's the next chapter. Hopefully updates will be more frequent, but I can't make any promises. Enjoy!

Hermione had finally been in LA for 24 hours, and all of them had been interesting. After the sword incident, in which the sword was wrestled away by Gunn, both vampires were subdued, and most problems were resolved. Spike had moved out of Wolfram and Hart, to Angel's happiness, and had moved in with Xander's, to the brunette's disgust. Angel's office had suffered a little bit of damage, but it was being taken care of by some employees of the law firm.

Hermione herself was now in her room, officially unpacking. So far her room looked good. She'd unloaded her books, hung her clothes in her closet, and hidden her Hogwarts thing in her trunk, which was under her bed. Now she sat at her desk reading the stack of letters given to her by Tonks. The majority of them were from her boys, who decided to give her a detailed play by play of their days to make it feel like she was there. There were a few from Ginny, a couple from her Gryffindor housemates, two from the Weasleys, some from her teachers, and one from Dumbledore. That one had included a note telling her to have fun and included quite a bit of muggle money. It also stated that her tutors had been lined up, and they'd be in LA tomorrow. All she knew was that they were order members, and they'd be staying with her. Angel had already been alerted to the situation, so a few more rooms had been made up.

She was bored. Now sooner then she'd had that thought, there was a knock on her door. "Come in!"

The door opened and a dark head popped in. "Hermione?" The rest of his body followed.

"Oh, Angel, is something wrong?"

Angel shook his head. "No, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Hermione's eyes widened. "I meant to dinner, maybe a show or something. It's your first real night in LA and I figured you like to do something besides stare at your door. And since your tutors come tomorrow, you'll be busy with homework." He smiled bashfully at her. "I was also kind of hoping to get to know you, prove I'm not usually such a bad guy."

Hermione didn't' need to be convinced. "All right, just let me get changed." Angel smiled and turned around to leave, but her voice stopped him. "Angel?"

"Yeah." He turned around.

"Will you tell me more about my cousin? Cordelia, I mean." She watched his face change at the mention of her cousin.

"Yeah." He went to leave, but stopped at the door. "Do me a favor; don't invite anyone in your room anymore."

"I'm not allowed to have visitors?" Hermione voice and demeanor changed abruptly, but she was soon calmed by Angel's words.

"No, of course not. I just, don't directly invite them in." He left quickly leaving Hermione to wonder about the strange request. Filing it in her member for later, Hermione got ready for a night on the town. She was lucky she was muggleborn and had some clothes for the weather. She got ready quickly and took the elevator to Angel's office. It was there she encountered Wesley and Gunn, eating take our and surrounded by books.

"Well look who's all dressed up. What's the occasion?'

"Damn girl, you look fine!"

Hermione blushed scarlet. She had put on a pale yellow halter top and a warm colored, knee length skirt. She was used to being covered all the time, if not by jeans and a jumper, then by her school robes. She was a tad bit uncomfortable and it didn't help that her hair was piled on the top of her head and not covering her back and shoulders. She didn't normally dress like this, it was more Lavender or Pavrati's style, but she knew it was in fashion.

"Thank you. And Angel's taking me out."

Wesley and Gunn looked at each other. "You mean boss man's takin' you out while we have to stay here and do research?" Gunn looked a little surprised.

At the word research, Hermione's eyes brightened considerably. "What are you researching? Stuff for a case?" She practically floated over to the piles of books.

Wesley and Gunn panicked and began to gather the books so she couldn't see them.

"Um, no.

"Yes!" They looked at each other.

"Yes!"

"No!"

Hermione gave them a weird look and picked up one of the few books still within her reach. Opening it up she stared at the pictures; of demons. The book looked like one of their Defense Against the Dark Arts textbooks. What was it doing here, and how did it relate to a case? "What sort of case are you dealing with?" She held up the book, a picture of a Fyarl demon on the cover.

"Um, well." Wesley looked for Gunn to help. Luckily with the new smarts provided by Wolfram and Hart, he was able to come up with a suitable cover story.

"On of our clients is an author. Someone's suing him, claiming that some of his characters aren't original. We're, uh, checking to see if we can find it."

Hermione, still skeptical, just nodded. She looked away when she heard the elevator, and therefore missed Wesley mouthing "Nice" behind her back.

She looked back at them and placed the book down. "Well, if you ever need any help, I'm an expert when it comes to researching and books. My friends back home think I live in the library."

Wesley smiled. "Well, I'll be sure to come to you if we need any help in the future. Now, you and Angel be sure to have a good time."

The elevator doors opened and Angel stepped out. He too was a little dressed up. Since coming to work for Wolfram and Hart, all he'd worn were business suits and ties. He enjoyed putting on his black jeans, a white under shirt, and a silk, black over it. He'd styled his hair like he had years ago, spiky instead of old looking. He was ready to go. He once again looked like "the one with the angelic face."

Hermione noticed how different he appeared. Before he had an older appearance, and while still a bit appealing, made him look middle aged. But now, dressed up, he looked quite a bit younger, and to coin her cousin's favorite saying. "Hello salty goodness."

Angel's eyes widened at bit at his guests appearance. She now looked a lot like her cousins, though thankfully more like Cordelia then Harmony. His eyes widened a bit when he heard her mumble. She'd spoken aloud, but in the lowest tones possible. It was only thanks to his vampire hearing he'd heard it at all. But id definitely connected her to Cordy.

"Wow, you look great. Ready to go have some fun?"

"You too. And yes, I'm ready to go."

"Where are you planning on taking her, Angel?"

The vampire looked up. I thought I'd take her to dinner, maybe to a moving, a club."

Wesley smiled. "Well then, have fun and try **_not _**to get in trouble.

Next to him, Gunn rolled his eyes "What are you, Angel's father?"

Wesley winced, embarrassed. "Sorry, I sometimes forget how old he is."

Next to Angel, Hermione piped up. "And how old are you Angel?"

The three men shared a panicked look before Angel answered. "25."

"Yeah, give or take 225 years." Gunn mumbled and Wesley tried not to laugh.

"You're only 25 and you run a famous law firm? Impressive."

Angel smiled, uncomfortable where the conversation was going. "Yeah, um, why don't we get going. I know Wesley and Gunn still have a lot of work to do."

"You men looking for the demon?"

Angel's eyes widened to an impressive size. "Demon?"

Hermione gave him an odd look. "Yes, demon. They told me all about it."

Angel suddenly let out a long, unneeded bread. "And you're not freaked out or anything?" Over her shoulder he noticed Wesley and Gunn making huge, No gestures. Then he heard her speak.

"Why would I be, it's only a case about a book."

Angel's eyes once again widened. "Oh. Ohhh .Yeah, it's boring, just another case. I just don't want you to be freaked out about anything. LA's a lot different then England." Hermione nodded, not totally convince, but willing to let it go, for tonight. Angel seemed to sense this and held out an arm. "Shall we?"

Trying not to giggle like her former roommates, Hermione nodded and took the offered arm. "Let's go."

They left with Angel's parting to the guys. "Wes, you're in chare. Have fun."

* * *

It was nearing nine when Hermione looked at the clock. She and Angel had been having a wonderful time. They'd gone to a little Italian place which was out of the way and not well known. The food had been delicious and Hermione had liked the quiet atmosphere. She and Angel had talked quite a bit and she discovered her first impression of stuffy lawyer had been wrong, much like his of her. They'd decided to start anew.

The icebreaker had been Cordelia. She'd broached the subject carefully, knowing the topic of her cousin upset him a bit, but then they'd begun to share stories. He'd told some stories of Cordy in high school, her first adventures of living in LA and trying to become an actress, not to mention the ones of there former job at Angel Investigations. She still hadn't figured out how a young detective suddenly ran a world famous law firm at only 25, but she'd ponder that later. The stories had lacked something though, something important.

She in turn had told the few stories she had of her cousin. The water balloon fight with Xander and Willow, who he knew, the other time she visited Sunnydale and her cousin took her to The Bronze, the times when Cordelia came to visit her in England. There were the stories of when their families went on vacations together, some including Harmony. But she also held back some things. Like the time on their vacation to Italy when she was eight. Harmony and Cordelia had teased her, the next morning the two had awoken with spotted skin. Then there was the time in Sunnydale the year before Hogwarts when they'd been attacked, by something. It was the first real time they'd bonded. Neither had known what their attacker was, but after researching later at Hogwarts, Hermione knew it'd been a vampire. But young and not knowing what it was, they'd freaked out, only to be saved by a mysterious, something. She'd been shocked when Angel had taken credit for being their rescuer, and it had brought up some more questions.

After breaking the ice, they'd moved on to other discussions. Angel had told her about some of the more, unusual cases they'd had and some of the places he'd visited. She'd shared some stories of her friends and their, after hours, adventures. Both talked quite passionately about history. They'd kept on talking on the way to the club; they'd decided to save the movies for another time. Angel hadn't been sure of going because he didn't like dancing and he wasn't sure about her age, but after assuring him she was legal, showing him her ID, and convincing him he didn't have to dance, he'd given in. Now they were at an exclusive club that Angel had taken her too. She as quite surprised that they got in, and even more shocked that she was mingling with the rich and famous. Angel, true to his word, didn't dance, but gave her the go ahead. She'd been having a blast and now knew what her roommates meant when they said she'd been missing out.

Currently she sat at the table, drinking a fruit punch with and umbrella and taking in the entire clubbing atmosphere. Angel had gone to 'take care of something.' She figured he was either in the bathroom, or hiding somewhere to get away from the noise and all the people. She was lost in her thoughts when a hand rested itself on her bareback. She shivered and turned around, expecting it to be Angel. Instead, a warm British voice dispelled that idea, quickly.

"Well what do we have here?"

When Hermione finally faced the man, she became lost in the bluest eyes imaginable….

A/N: Oh I'm so mean. I wasn't planning on leaving it like a cliffie, but it was too perfect. So who is it? Blue eyes, British? Let me know, I may change who I plan on it being. Never fear though, you'll know soon. Toodles, jessebelle


	22. Prince Charming

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

A/N: Sorry for the cliffie, but it was in too good of place to stop and I really wanted to see who you guys came up with as our mystery man. I know who it is, but do you? Nope, but if you continue to read, you will. And sorry about the wait, too. I saw the GOF movie, loved it, and had to write one of my other stories. But, I did come back to this one and this chapter is a favorite of mine. So, enjoy the story!

Previously:..

She was lost in her thoughts when a hand rested itself of her bare back. She shivered and turned around, expecting it to be Angel. Instead, a British voice dispelled that idea quickly.

"Well what do we have here?"

She finally faced the man and found herself lost in the bluest eyes imaginable.

"A gorgeous girl sitting by her lonesome; I'm sure I can fix that."

Hermione's gaze finally moved from his eyes to the rest of his face, and his body. They were as nice as his eyes. He was tall, tanned and absolutely gorgeous. His most distinctive feature was his hair. It was bright red and held back by a leather strip. It reminded her of the Weasleys, but she'd meet Ron's brothers and none of them looked like this. All coherent thought left her mind when he sat down right next to her.

Feeling a bit adventurous, it had to be the club, Hermione leaned forward. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

He grinned, she swooned. "Well, first I thought I'd ask you to dance, maybe buy you a drink to cool down, and then we'd sit down and talk about what it's like here in America because it's obvious you're from the mother country like myself."'

Hermione opened her mouth to respond when Angel made his re-arrival. "Hermione and-" He looked surprised at the red head who was flirting with his charge.

"William." He answered with a smile at Hermione.

"Angel, this is William. William, this is Angel."

The dark vampire nodded. "Pleasure; Mione, can I talk to you for a second?"

Hermione noticed something in Angel's demeanor had changed. She gave a look to William. "Sure, I'll be right back."

Will nodded and sat down, guarding the table. Hermione followed Angel to a corner where they could hear over the music. "What's the matter?"

Angel winced. "I'm sorry, but something came up that I have to deal with. I don't ant to spoil your night, it's still early. Why don't you stay here with," he looked at the red head at the table, "William, and I'll send someone to pick you up later, say, midnight?"

Hermione thought about it and nodded. "If you're sure?"

Angel smiled and gave her a hug. "Positive, your cousin would have killed me if I'd even thought of taking you home when you've just met a guy."

The two shared a smile and Angel reached into his coat and pulled out a cell phone. "Here, I was planning on getting you one anyway, but take mine for the night."

Hermione took it. "Thank you, now, go do what ever it is you're have to do. And be safe." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Angel gave her a look. "Shouldn't I be telling you that?"

She shook her head. "Nope, because you know I'm a safe, responsible woman that can take care of herself."

Angel smiled and gave her a look. "Right, well, go have fun."

Hermione grinned and looked over to the table and caught eyes with William. "Oh, I will." Then she walked back to the table.

Angel smirked, at that moment she looked just like Cordelia, stalking her man. He sighed, thinking of his friend before turning around and leaving. He had some demons to deal with.

* * *

"Everything all right?" William asked as she sat down at the table.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, he just had to go, an emergency at work."

"But you're staying?"

Hermione smiled shyly. "I figured the night wasn't over yet."

The grin that passed over William's face could only be described as predatory and Hermione could feel the heat rising in the room. "No, I think it's only just begun." He stood up and held out his hand. "Dance?"

Hermione smiled and took it, standing up. "I'd love to."

As they moved to the middle of the dance floor, the bodies parted before them like the red sea. When they reached a spot, William pulled her close and they started to sway to the music.

Hermione moved with the grace of a feline to the beat. She didn't know what had come over her, but she liked it. In William's arms the rest of the world slipped away. No more Voldemort, no more worry, just the incredible feeling of being wrapped in his muscular arms. The sounds of the club had dulled and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. Then the music changed to a slower pace. William pulled her closer to his chest and she could hear his heartbeat in his chest, smell the sweat and his scent; pure man. She looked up into his eyes, and he looked back.

They kept their eyes on each other for the rest of the night while they danced. She was getting a little dizzy due to his intense stare, but never wanted to look away. She felt like he was looking into her soul, and she could look into his. He was passionate, a gentlemen, intelligent, a gentle soul, and best of all, he was staring right at her. Then without warning, he struck, and what she didn't realize until later, was that she'd gotten him too. But all she could feel was his lips on hers, their tongues dueling and clashing with need. His kiss was all consuming, and she could feel it all the way down to the tips of her toes.

He pulled away and they stood, panting and catching their breath. "That was-"

"-intense." Then with a courage she didn't know she possessed she pulled him down and back to her lips. This time was even better. They continued moving in a dance, but it was so much more then that. They explored, her hands feeling just how well his body compared to his kiss and his hands going places that none had ever been, his kisses as well. His touch made her gasp, and she could feel his chest shake as he chuckled. At first she felt annoyed, angry he was laughing at her, but then his lips found her neck and all coherent thought. She moaned as he dragged his teeth across her pulse point, bring forth another chuckle, but this time she wasn't upset, she just held his head harder to her neck while her other hand snacked down and brushed across a very, very nice bum. She would have lagged at his reaction, but didn't have a chance as she felt him being torn from her.

"What in the Bloody Hell is this?"

She looked up in shock at Spike, holding William, whom he'd pulled from her. She was bout to ask that very question when a brown eye caught hers and suddenly Xander was there, checking her out, worry etched all over his face. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" then Xander moved her to get a good look at her neck, checking for…

"No bite marks, but she'll definitely have a hickie in the morning."

Spike nodded as e released William, who'd been fighting back.

"What the Hell?" Hermione walked over to the red head and made sure he was okay. "I am soo sorry. I don't know what these two idiots were thinking but…" She turned to glare at Xander and Spike.

William looked p at Spike and Xander too, and recognized the looks on their faces; worry and protectiveness. It was the same way he and his brothers looked when their sister was anywhere near a guy.

"Its fine, they were just worried about you."

Hermione smiled at William. "Thanks for understanding, but it's Not Fine." At the last part she turned to glare at the boys.

Spike stepped forward, an apologetic look on his face. "Pet, I'm sorry. Angel sent us to get you and we saw you here, with-" He trailed off awkwardly.

"Yeah, Mione, we just didn't think we'd find you, ah-"

"Okay, I get it, but I'm still angry." Then her eyes widened.

"What time is it?"

Spike smirked. "Time for Cinderella to leave the ball before her ride turns into a pumpkin. Now, say goodbye to Prince Charming and let's go." Hermione turned to William with a helpless look as she was dragged away.

"Will I ever see you again?"

She shouted her answer across the dance floor. "I don't know!"

"What's your name?" She could hear his question, and screamed her answer, but she was already by the door now and could tell from the look on his face that he couldn't understand her. She got one last glimpse of Prince Charming, her Adonis, before she was dragged out the door by Spike and Xander; the look on his face, his intense blue eyes seared into her memory.

Hee. Hee. Hee... Sorry about that. Don't you girls all just want William? I know i do. WIll Hermione ever see William again? Will William ever figure out her name? What will Hermione do to Xander and Spike? And who are Hermione's tutors? Find out next time on One Life to Live. I mean General Hospital. Oh never mind, just read the next chappie! toodles! jessebelle


	23. When Vampires Attack

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I'll really try to get the next one up sooner. I got a laptop for an early Christmas present so I should hopefully be updating more. Okay, this is just a short chapter that I had to write, and I think its okay, but it's mainly a filler. I promise the next chapter will be the arrival of Hermione's tutors. Now read and enjoy!

Toodles,

jessebelle

* * *

As soon as they were outside of the club and were far away enough that they could hear each other over the noise, Hermione wrenched out of Spike and Xander's grip and turned to glare angrily at them. "What in the Bloody Hell was that?"

Spike and Xander shared a look; they'd thought Hermione had forgiven them, but no such luck. "That was us protecting you. It's in the job description!" Spike drew attention to himself, the first mistake.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and her voice became dangerously low. "No, that was you dragging me away after I'd met a wonderful guy before I'd even given him my real name!"

"He didn't even know your name?" Xander yelled drawing attention to himself. The two turned to him; he realized what he'd don and held his hands up in surrender mode. "Sorry."

Spike and Hermione looked away and continued their argument. "Luv, LA isn't London, or boarding school. The guys here are different and are either after sex or want to kill you. I was only doing what Angel would've wanted me to do." His second mistake was bringing Angel into it.

At his Hermione lost control. "Why do you think Angel left me here, along, with William? He trusts me, unlike _some_ people."

"Pet, I highly doubt Peaches would leave you alone at a nightclub with some guy"-

"That's exactly what he did! If you don't believe me, call him, but I'm going back inside to find William and apologize!" She threw Angel's cell phone at his peroxide blond head then took off.

After getting through the bouncer, she was glad she'd gotten her hand stamped earlier; she entered the nightclub and began her search, keeping an eye out for red hair. She checked every face, every couple. He was no where to be found. She went to the bar and asked about him, and while they remembered her and William, they didn't see where he had gone. She sighed, it was just her luck.

She went to the table and got her things that'd been left when Spike and Xander pulled her away. She looked to where William had sat, his jacked was gone, but something had dropped out of it. She leaned down to pick it up. It was a small cloth bag. Opening it she looked at its contents: a few coins she couldn't properly see due to the bad lighting of the club, a few vials of, something, and…a fang? Inspecting it closer she was able to see it was an earring. She would've pondered more but she was interrupted before she could start.

"There you are, you okay?" Hermione looked up to see Charles, still in a suit, rushing towards her.

She smiled. "Hello, come to take me home?"

Gunn smiled as he made it to her. "No, I came to see if you were okay. Spike called, told us what he did, figured you'd rather catch a ride from me then them."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Gunn looked around. "Did you find him?"

Hermione shook her head sadly. "No, he's gone. It's like he disappeared, but he never really left."

Gunn gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, no body's seen him, and I've checked the club. Unless he took a back entrance I don't know about, he never left, I would've seen him leave through the front entrance. The last anybody saw of him he went into the loo."

Gunn gave her a look. "Want me to go check and see if he's still in there?"

Hermione shook her head and chuckled morosely. "No, I already did. Take me home?"

Gunn smiled and wrapped his arm around her, steering her to the door. "Of course." The left the club and began walking down the sidewalk; the sounds and the music slowly disappearing as they got further away.

"Where did you park?" Hermione turned and looked up to him.

Gunn smiled down on her. "I didn't, I figured you could use the fresh air. Besides, I'm here to protect you."

Hermione opened her mouth to comment when something hit Gunn in the head and he went down. She turned and screamed when she saw the attacker.

"Well lookie here boys, a midnight snack."

Faces disfigured, visible fangs, it was a pack of three vampires. Hermione quickly ran through her options as she was cornered to the wall. Sunlight, decapitation, stake through the heart…fire!

Whipping her wand out from her purse, she held it up threateningly to the vampires. "I'm warning you once, leave." She didn't know if she'd get in trouble for doing magic, and though she knew this was a life threatening situation, she'd rather not have a mark on her record.

Instead the vampires all laughed. "Oh, feisty. You going to stake us with that twig of yours. Who do you think you are; the slayer?"

Hermione took a deep breath, she could do this, pretend to be tough. She cataloged the term slayer in her mind before putting on a brave face. "No, but I am going to kill you, again. Incendio!"

The vampire that had been speaking, the one she assumed to be the leader, went up in flames. His two cronies watched in shock as he screamed and turned to dust. Hermione used their shock to kill another one. "Incendio!" the remaining vampire watched in shock as its companion turned to dust. "You bitch!"

Hermione smirked. "No, it's witch." Her words only made him angry. He charged at her.

Not counting on this, Hermione screamed and put up her arms in a weak attempt to protect herself. He slammed her into the wall of the building behind her. She saw stars as the brick cut into her back and shoulder, not to mention the pain from the impact on her head and back. His fingers clenched her arms painfully as he went for her neck, but then he turned to dust.

Hermione opened her eyes in shock as the pressure holding her disappeared and she was showered with dust. She had inadvertently staked him with her wand. She made a face as she looked down, she was covered with dust. Wiping her wand off on her skirt, wincing at the action, she looked around to see if anyone had noticed anything. There wasn't a soul around. Her eyes then caught sight of Charles, still slumped over on the pavement. Putting her wand away, but keeping it in reaching distance in case of another attack, She rushed over to her fallen friend.

"Charles, are you okay?"

He began to stir, and slowly his eyes opened. "What happened?" His voice was groggy, and he grabbed the back of his bald head as Hermione helped him slowly sit up.

"We were attacked."

Instantly his years of fighting vampires and demons kicked in. He was on his feet within seconds looking around for their assailant. "Where? Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded her head then winced. "Yeah, I'm a little beaten up, but they were taken care of."

He stared at her in disbelief, then noticed she was hurting and walked over to check her out. "How many were there?"

Hermione let out a deep breath as he inspected her shoulders and back. "Three."

He pulled away and looked at her in amazement. "And you 'took care of them'?"

Hermione hissed in pain. "Yes, now if we can maybe get back. I'm tired, my feet hurt, my head's killing me, and my back feels like its on fire. All I want to do is go home and go to bed. I start school tomorrow."

Gunn rubbed his head again. "Yeah, okay. I'm going to call and see if someone can pick us up. I don't think we should be walking and you're obviously hurt."

Hermione nodded, and slowly sat down on the pavement. "That would be good."

Gunn took out his cell phone and hit a button. "Hello?"

She couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but listened to his responses. "Hey man, can you send someone to pick us up?"

"We're at," he looked around, "we're about three, four blocks from the club, you can't miss us."

"We were attacked."

"No, I don't know by what, I was knocked out right away.  
"Hermione's fine, she says there were three and she took care of them, she's a bit roughed up, but I think she's more tired then hurt."

"Okay man, we'll be waiting." He hit another button and sat down next to her, putting his cell phone back in his jacket. "That was Angel. He's sending Wesley to come get us. He would've come himself but he's in the middle of a meeting. You gonna tell me how you took care of three, uh, men?" Gunn knew that something was up, what it was he had no clue, but something was definitely not normal.

Hermione sighed. "No, they're gone, minimal injuries, what else needs to be said?"

Gunn shook his head. "Nothing I guess." They sat in silence until a car pulled up and a worried Englishmen stepped out.

He rushed towards them, panic etched on his face. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Who's hurt?"

"Whoa, English, slow down. We're fine, a couple bumps and bruises but we're okay. Hermione just wants to go _home._" He emphasized the last word with a smile.

Wesley nodded. "That's… excellent. Well then, why don't we go back and you can fill us in on the details of your night." He smiled kindly at the girl, but then noticed she was asleep. He looked up and shared a look with Gunn. "Would you like to carry her, or shall I?"

Gunn slowly stood up and winced, holding his head. "You can, I'll just, go." He walked to the car and climbed in.

Wesley sighed, then leaned down and scooped Hermione into his arms. He made sure he had all of his things before turning and placing her in the backseat of the car. She winced in her sleep, but didn't wake. He assumed she'd hurt her back. He made sure she was comfortable before shutting the door and getting in the drivers' side. Gunn was resting his head, but said nothing. They drove back to the office in silence.

* * *

Angel was in the garage, anxiously waiting for them. Wesley and Gunn pulled into their space and got out of the car. Angel cornered them with a look. "Where is she?" He didn't wait for an answer before rushing to the backseat and practically wrenching the door open. He paused when he saw her unconscious form and turned to his friends. "I thought you said she wasn't hurt?" His voice was full of concern and worry. He leaned into the car and carefully picked her up, conscious of her injuries as he could smell the blood on her back. He straightened and looked to his friends. "What happened?"

Wesley smiled at his friends' concern. "She's fine Angel, she's just asleep. Why don't you take her to bed?" He went and got her things from the car and handed them to the vampire, before shutting the door.

Angel looked down at the girl in his arms that he'd gotten to know so well. He smiled. "I'll meet you in my office, tomorrow. Gunn, get some ice for your head and go to bed. Wesley, remind Harmony that our guests, Hermione's tutors, will be here tomorrow before you leave. Both of you go home and get some sleep, it's been a long night."

The friends offered their tanks before taking his advice and leaving. Angel shifted Hermione in his arms as he walked to his private elevator. Entering the penthouse, he walked to her room, next to his own, and placed her on the bed. He took off her shoes and debated on whether to put her in something more comfortable. His decision was made when she flinched in her sleep. He walked over and got her nightgown from one of her dressers, then disappeared into the bathroom for the first aid kit. He hated to wake her, so he tried his best to be gentle. He flipped her over and surveyed the damage on her back. It was bad. Using a washcloth he gently washed away the grime. He winced when she flinched, but she didn't wake. He bandaged the more serious cuts, mainly the one on her upper arms, then closing her eyes he took off her shirt. He replaced it with her nightgown. Then he slipped her skirt off, not looking. When she was dressed, he placed her back down on the bed. He brought the first aid kit back into the bathroom and then went to tuck her in. Kissing her forehead, he nearly jumped when her eyes opened. She smiled and gave him a small, "thank you," before going back to sleep. He sighed and took her ruined clothes. Turning off the light, he left her to sleep. It wasn't until he was about to through her clothes in the garbage that he noticed what was on them. Was that "Vampire Dust?" He shook his head, but nonetheless knew that that was what it was. Now did that mean that Hermione knew about vampires? Or did someone save her and Gunn?

Deciding to ponder it later, he through out the clothes and went to sleep. He'd deal with it in the morning. But he knew something else was going on, and he wondered what the consequences would be.


	24. Evil Alarm Clocks and Heavenly Angels

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

A/N: And now, for the chapter you've all been waiting for, the one you've begged for from the beginning; the arrival of the tutors! Anyway, Happy 2006! I don't think it's been too long a wait, but nevertheless sorry for not getting this out sooner. Hope you all have a good year and may you all be blessed with inspiration. Now, I'm sure you want to know who her tutors are, so without further adieu….

WHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNG

Hermione awoke the next morning to her alarm clock. She'd forgotten how annoying it was, but it served its purpose in disrupting her sleep. Stretching an arm out to turn it off, she hissed and pain and retracted the limb, cradling it to her chest and trying not to scream from the pain. Her back and shoulders felt like they were on fire and her head felt like they'd released bludgers inside of it. She tried to remember what she'd done the night before and suddenly everything came rushing back to her making the headache even worse.

Alarm clock still blaring, she recollected what had happen. She and Angel had gone to dinner; she and he had talked, a lot. He'd brought her to a club where she'd danced and danced, she met William, Angel had to go, she'd had the most heavenly time with William, Spike and Xander interrupted them and dragged her away, William had disappeared, Gunn had come to fetch her, they'd been attacked by vampires, and she'd used magic and killed the three vampires. That explained the injuries. The rest of the night was fuzzy; she guessed she'd fallen asleep. She briefly remembered Wesley carrying her and Angel taking care of her, putting her to bed, but the rest was blank. Oh Merlin, she was confused; the night had been both the best and the worst of her life.

"Hermione, are you okay?" She was brought out of thoughts when she heard Angel's voice outside her door.

"Depends on your definition of okay." She yelled back to be heard over the alarm clock. Merlin she wished he'd turn it off.

"I'm coming in." The door opened and he entered, in nothing but a towel. Her jaw dropped to the floor, he was still wet, like he'd just gotten out of the shower and she could see the water droplets travel down his very, very chiseled chest. Wow. "I heard your alarm clock go off when I was in the shower. It didn't turn off so I got worried."

"Hmmm." She wondered what she'd done to get so lucky, being sent to LA, with Angel. Definite salty goodness, she was suddenly jealous of her cousin, spending years with-"

"Hermione, are you okay?" Something was missing, oh; he'd turned off the alarm clock; that was good. Now, if only she were one of those water drops. Tonks had been right, she should just enjoy being surrounded by-

It was then that Angel realized his charge wasn't hearing anything he'd said. Wondering what she was staring at with such concentration, he looked down and realized he was in nothing but a towel. Oh. "Hermione! I'm going to go, put some close on. Stay here and I'll check your injuries." He left, hearing Hermione's whimper as he did so. He couldn't help but smile, it was good to know he still had that affect on the female population; too back he couldn't do anything about it.

Hermione wasn't sure if she was happy or sad when he turned to leave. On one hand she got an excellent look at his bum, which was very, very nice; especially with the low slung towel. On the other hand it meant he was going to leave and put close on.

Only when he was out of sight did she realize what had occurred. Oh Merlin, one night with a guy and she was suddenly guy crazy. No, if she could withstand six years of dealing with Parvati and Lavender and their craziness, she could withstand a year in LA, surrounded by guys, surrounded by hot guys. She was going to go crazy if she didn't get female tutors.

Thoughts firmly in place, she tried to forget the image of Angel, in a towel. It wasn't easy; she finally just decided to store it in her memory. It didn't help that the man in question was now at her door, a smirk on his face.

"Better?" Why, that arrogant… she realized she was staring again and decided to answer.

"Yes." She put as much contempt as she could in her voice, but he continued to smile. Deciding to show him a thing or two, she went to get up, forgetting about her injuries. Not a good idea. "Owww!"

He was at her side in an instant. "Where does it hurt?" All traces of arrogance were gone, replaced with concern.

She could feel tears prickling her eyes. "Back, shoulders. What happened?"

He sighed. "From what I can tell you were slammed into the side of a brick building-"

"I know that, I mean what's the damage."

Angel sighed. "Basically there's a few bruises and you skinned your back and shoulders on the bricks. Nothing serious, but it hurts a lot worse then a deep cut because as your skin grows back, any movement jars it and it feels like it's on fire."

"Anything we can do?"

Angel thought about it. He didn't want to see her in pain, but what about discovery. Deciding to put his lying skills to the test, he nodded. "Yeah, one of our medical departments just developed this cream that'll heal it faster then normally. It'll be a bit itchy, but it'll numb it and make the pain stop."

Hermione nodded, which made the headache worse. "Anything for a headache?"

He nodded. "I'll get some Tylenol too. Stay here, don't move."

She gave a laugh. "Not really a problem."

He left and returned a few minutes later. "Okay, I need you to take off your shirt. I won't look or anything, but I'll need to rub it on."

She knew he'd seen her back the night before, so she wasn't shy. As she turned around she caught sight of the bottle in his hands. It looked suspiciously like a potion. Thinking about what he said it'd do, she realized it _was_ a potion, one they'd learned about last year. Something was going on, but right now she was glad he had it. She'd hate to wait to heal.

Shirt off, she laid on the bed. She heard him shuffling; then felt his hands on her back massaging a cold cream into her back and shoulders. It was instant relief. She sighed in pleasure.

"Better?" This time it was said with concern, no arrogance. She decided she liked this Angel better.

"Much. Tylenol?" His hands stopped, much to her displeasure, and she was handed two pills and a glass of water. Being able to move her arms, she took it. It was no instant relief, but she didn't care because Angel had continued his massage.

"This feels nice. Where's you learn to do it?"

She heard him chuckle. "I picked up a few things over the years. So what really happened last night?"

She went over her memories again and decided to tell him the truth, modified of course. "Well, after you left I had a fabulous time with William. Then dumb and dumber showed up to take me home and ruined everything."

He laughed. "Now you know why I cringe every time they enter a room."

She rolled her eyes, not that he could see it. "They're not quite that bad. I understand they were concerned, but that was just embarrassing."

"I'm sorry; I didn't think that they could screw anything up by picking you up. Guess I was wrong." His hands began working on her shoulders.

"Not your fault. Anyway, I went back to search for William, but he was gone. It was really weird, now that I think about it. Charles showed up to take me home, we were walking, and he'd just got done saying he'd protect me when he got knocked out."

They both laughed at the irony, and then she finished her story. "Then they turned to me."

"How many were there?"

"Three."

His voice took on a skeptical tone. "And you took care of them by yourself?"

She turned her head and glared. "Hey, I'm in the middle of a war back home, I can take care of three va-vigilantes. One of the classes at my school is defense."

Angel winced. "Okay, sorry. But you have to admit it's a little hard to believe. I mean, you're so..." he paused.

"I'm so what?" her voice was dangerous.

Angel realized what he'd done and winced again. He needed to remember that appearances were deceiving. Just look at Buffy; she was smaller then anyone he'd met and yet she could lift a car if she wanted. "Never mind. You're okay then?" He stopped his massage, getting a look at the clock.

She nodded. "Yeah, headaches better too. What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up and get dressed. You're meeting your tutors for breakfast in one of the conference rooms. I'd go with you to meet them, but I have a meeting with the guys. But, you know them, so it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Hermione nodded and stood up, keeping her back to Angel. She pulled her shirt back on and turned around. "Yeah, it'll be fine. I just wish I knew who he'd sent. Um, will they be staying here?"

Angel shook his head. "No, they already have a place, I asked. But your lessons will be here. I'm going to set up a room for you to work. Uh, I have to go. See Harmony, she'll show you where to go." He got up off her bed and headed for the door. He was almost there when Hermione stopped him.

"Angel?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

She gave him a smiled. "Thanks for the massage, and for taking care of me. I also never got to say that I had a wonderful time last night."

He smiled back at her. "Me too; and no problem. You ever need anything, just ask. I'll see you for lunch. Have fun." Then he left. Hermione turned around and began to make her bed. Now what to wear? WHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNG

Ahalf hour, one shower, and two changes of clothes later, Hermione was taking the elevator from the pent house to Angel's office. She didn't know how to get around the numerous hallways she'd encounter if she took the door, yet and she was already late to her meeting.

She quietly exited the elevator, and gave an embarrassed wave to everyone congregated at the table in Angel's office. Luckily it was all people she knew. She saw the books from last night on the table and guessed they were talking about a case.

She got a bunch of hellos back, but stayed silent and rushed to the door. Her cousin was at her desk, waiting for her.

"There you are, they already got here a while ago. Let me say, all cuties. If that's what your teachers at boring school are like, sign me up."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Trust her cousin to go to school just for the guys. But the way it sounded meant that she had male teachers. Just wonderful! "Just show me where they are."

"Geez, no need to act so bitchy. Hey, heard you had some trouble last night, what happened?"

Hermione knew that the concern her cousin was showing was false, it was just a show to get the latest gossip. She sighed. "Charles and I were attacked; after he went down, I beat the crap out of our three attackers. Now, take me to breakfast or I'll give you a repeat performance and show you exactly how I took them out."

Harmony paled, but got up. "Fine, show an ounce of concern-"

"Harmony!"

The secretary jumped up and led her down the hallway. After passing numerous doors they reached the end of the hallway, room 314. "Here you are your highness. You've only been here what, two days and you're already treated like royalty. Go, have fun _learning._ Just remember, I'm still prettier then you." Then her cousin turned and stalked away. Hermione felt an urge to be mean. She waited until her cousin was halfway down the hallway before shouting after her.

"Hey Harm, did I tell you about the guys I danced with. Angel took me to that one club, oh, what was it. Never mind, just know that that actor you like, the one in that vampire movie, well, he dances like heaven. Oh, and that other guy, the one from that boyband you used to love, can't dance for anything, I don't know how he made those videos you used to love. Of course, none of the celebrities can compare to the guy I finished the night with. It's too bad Spike and Xander dragged me away. I'm telling you, he had to be a model. Now, who've you danced with lately?"

She knew it was childish, but she couldn't help feeling completely satisfied as her cousin growled in frustration before stalking back to her desk. She then noticed that a few of the conference room doors had opened at her yelling, including Angel's office and the door she was standing in front of. Luckily her back was to it, so her tutors wouldn't see her blush. Down the hall, she could hear her new friends' cheers. It didn't help when she heard the bark of laughter, then a familiar voice, behind her. Sometimes she wished she could just disappear.

"Wow, Hermione, a few days in LA and bam, you're suddenly dancing the night away and talking back. I think Harry and Ron would go into shock. So, tell Uncle Sirius more about this model of yours." And sometimes she wished that the floor would open and swallow her up.

WHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNG

Author's Note: I am so sorry. I really, really planned to reveal the tutors, but this just came out. I did reveal one though; Sirius Black is in LA, how will it ever survive? I'm really sorry though, it was the perfect place to end. Just think though, not only did we have sexy Angel (I think I may have drooled a bit while writing it. Picturing the story in your head makes it ten times better. May Merlin bless David Boreanz for being so hot!), but I also had Hermione telling off Harmony. Come on, it was good, right? Anyway, I will try to update ASAP, but I need to do my homework first. I'll try not to make you suffer too long. Just picture David, in a towel, dripping wet. Siriusly (hee hee hee) I don't know why that image is staying with me, or where it came from. But hey, it could be worse, right? So, review, hang in there, and I'll try to update. Next chapter, I PROMISE I'll reveal the other two tutors. I promise, it's worth it!

Toodles,

jessebelle


	25. The Tooting Tutors Hee Hee Hee

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

A/N: Yay! I updated, go me. So, here you are; the tooting tutors. Oh well, I thought it was funny.

Toodles,

jessebelle

WHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGHNG

"Wow, Hermione, a few days in LA and bam, you're suddenly dancing the night away and talking back. I think Harry and Ron would go into shock. So, tell Uncle Sirius more about this model of yours." And sometimes she wished that the floor would open and swallow her up…

Face flushed, Hermione turned around and to meet her tutors. She could only see one of them. "Hello Sirius."

Sirius Black, escaped convict of Azkaban, godfather to Harry Potter, and Marauder extraordinaire grinned at her embarrassment. Then he got a look at her and his jaw dropped. In the brief time his godson's best friend had been in LA, she had changed. Gone was the gawky looking bookworm, covered up by her baggy school uniform and witches robes. Instead, there was a beautiful young woman.

He hadn't seen her for a year or so, but the changes that had occurred were amazing. Her hair, which he remembered as a bushy mess was now a mane of beautiful, brown curls. She'd obviously hidden her toned body behind her robes and bulky sweaters, which he thought was a shame. He knew the girls at Hogwarts had skirts as part of their uniform, and he wondered how the boys had missed her legs, because he knew his legs, and these were a nice specimen. His godson and the males at Hogwarts were idiots for ignoring her, but he supposed that they were to young to know a true beauty when one came along. Thinking of their age, he was suddenly realized just who it was he was checking out.

"Sirius?" Hermione turned even redder under his gaze. He was studying her intensely and it felt like she was under a microscope. But it gave her a chance to study him. He'd obviously cleaned up since the last time she saw him. Before, he'd still had the haggard appearance from his stay in Azkaban: he'd been cleaned up of course, but his eyes had held sadness, pain, and grief. His appearance hadn't been the first thing on his mind, not getting caught was. But now; it was obvious some major healing had gone on. She supposed it could be attributed to the summer he'd spent taking care of Harry. He now looked like the man in Harry's photos, like the young, prankster with a reputation with the girls, and she could see long. His body was nice, but you could tell he'd suffered a bit from Azkaban; however, it was something to see. His hair was kept long, a lot like Snape's, however, it wasn't greasy and she had a curious urge to run her fingers through it. His eyes were, in her opinion, his best feature. They were a stormy grey that were very easy to get lost in.

At his name, he snapped back to reality. Giving a sheepish smile, he ended Hermione's observation of him and greeted her. "Hello Hermione."

She finally entered the room and gave him a hug, doing so would've been abnormal. He hesitated at first, then reciprocated, putting his arms around her. They were as strong as they looked.

"You look….good."

Sirius smiled, feeling awkward. He released her. "So do you." A polite cough broke the tension and Hermione turned to see……

…Remus Lupin. The graying werewolf smiled warmly at her and held out his arms. Hermione didn't hesitate to run into them. "Remus!" He hugged her tightly. She stayed in his arms, enjoying the familiar comfort of his embrace and the smell she remembered fondly; peppermints, coffee, and a woodsy smell he had that was unique to him. The summer before her sixth year, the trio had each been assigned an order member for protection. Ron had his parent, Harry had gotten a few like Tonks and Kingsley, and Hermione had gotten Remus. He'd stayed with her at her parents' house that summer, and they'd gotten close. He was now the uncle she never had. After they'd gone to Hogwarts, he'd returned with her and stayed on at the school as extra protection. He wasn't the only one there, and even with his werewolf status, it didn't make much difference in the scheme of things. There was a war going on and quite a few people, quite a few order members, had sought sanctuary. Remus had helped tutor students in DADA and he and Hermione had maintained their relationship happily with their weekly tradition of Sunday tea. To Hermione, having him with her in LA was almost as good as Ron and Harry.

"Hello Hermione, it's wonderful to see you again. I was a nervous wreck when they told me everything."

Hermione pulled away and smiled, looking into his amber eyes. "All that matters is now I have my werewolf uncle here to both remind me of home, and help protect me." She saw him blush; he didn't take compliments very well.

"Well, I also come bearing news from Hogwarts. Your friends are going crazy without you and have taken to annoying everyone else in retaliation." He pulled a stack of letters from his jacket. "These are from Ron and Harry. They also told me to tell you they send their love."

Hermione laughed. Then Sirius, giving her a smile handed her a much bigger stack of letters. "And these are from your fellow students, professors, and who knows asking you to do something about it. I think even Snape sent one."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Looking through the stack she found a particular letter and her eyes widened. "You're kidding me?" It was from Draco Malfoy."

Remus and Sirius shared looks of amusement. "Nope, they're all authentic. Apparently Slytherins are Harry and Ron's main targets. "

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "My boys." Then she hugged Remus again. "Did I tell you it's good to see you again? Cause I really am."

"What about me?" asked Sirius, pretending to be upset.

Hermione saw him pout and Remus roll his eyes. Grinning, she walked over to the escaped convict, her arms open. "I missed you too Sirius." Then she hugged him. He grinned at Remus over her head as he hugged her back tightly. He was just releasing her when Remus posed a question.

"So what was that all about, in the hallway, with the secretary."

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation as she turned around to face her 'uncle.' "That was my cousin, Harmony. And the scene in the hallway was me finally getting one up on her."

Sirius turned her around to see her face, his expression was one of total disbelief. "THAT was your cousin?"

Remus chuckled. "To think just moments ago you were hitting on her.

Hermione fought to control her grin. "Yes, that was my cousin. But personally I think you'd like Cordelia better, she has a few more brain cells then Harmony. Too bad she's in a coma."

Sirius' jaw dropped and his face flushed in embarrassment. Remus smirked then turned to Hermione. "I believe your parents told me about Cordelia, her last name was Chase, right? She lived here in California?"

Hermione turned around, her back to Sirius now. "Yeah."

He nodded, then his expression changed. "So, al that talk of...dancing, it was just to upset your cousin, right?"

Hermione blushed. "Ah, no. Angel took me out to experience LA's night life. We ended up at a very popular club that's hard to get into. Angel didn't dance though, so I danced with the other patrons who happened to mostly be celebrities."

Rems nodded, but his expression was a bit sharper somehow. "And the model you spoke of?"

Hermione looked away and stared at a point over his shoulder. "I might've met someone…"

Sirius grinned, then tired from standing, sat on the desk behind him. The look on Hermione's face showed her disapproval, but she didn't say anything. "Hey, didn't Bill meet someone last night? He went clubbing too. Came home walking on air."

Hermione's interest was peaked. "Bill?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, Bill Weasley, Ron's eldest brother. You've met him, right?"

Hermione nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, summer before fourth year. He was at the Burrow for the Quidditch World Cup. Is he one of my tutors?"

When Remus didn't answer, she turned to Sirius, her back now turned away from the door.

Sirius gave his friend a look, but he recognized the look on his face, so he answered Hermione. "Yes, in charms and ancient runes. He's a curse breaker in-"

"-Egypt, yeah, Ron told me. Well, at least I know he's qualifies. Where is he?"

Sirius shrugged and swung his feet. "I dunno. He said he saw something suspicious, then he took off. I assume he'll be here soon though."

Hermione smiled. "Well then, what'll you and Remus be teaching me?"

Shot another look at his friend, then answered her question with a friendly grin. "I'll be teaching you transfiguration and potions, though Fred and George will stop by time to time to test you. With all the work they do inventing things, they're actually only a year from becoming certified Potion's masters, charms and transfiguration too. Molly's completely shocked. Oh, where was I. Snape also said something about popping in for pop quizzes, so be prepared. Remus will be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts, though that was a give in, and I think we'll all help with that. He'll also be teaching you arithmancy. Okay, Remus, I've had it, what's up?"

But before the werewolf answered, not that he showed signs of even hearing Sirius, they heard a commotion outside the door. Hermione had just turned around when the door opened. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw the figure standing there, a smile on his face.

WHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNG

Author's Note: Oh, I'm cruel aren't I, but at least you got to meet another tutor, our favorite neighborhood werewolf Remus. Yay! I had planned something different for the end, and I _**was**_ going to show Hermione and Bill Weasley meeting up again, but then I got a totally different idea that I just had to do, hence the cliffie. So, who's standing in the doorway? Tell me who. The more responses I get, the quicker it'll be written. (cough:review:cough) And yes, I know you hate me. Duh, do you get it, I'm evil? I'm a bad, rude, girl. I like the term wicked though. So, review please!

Toodles till next time,

jessebelle


	26. Unexpectedness All Around

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

A/N: I'm so mean, but at least I updated ASAP; I could've left you hanging while I updated my other stories, but know, I heard your pleas and so here you are. This will be my last update until I update my other stories, so I'll try not to make it a cliffie. Now, no one correctly guessed who the person at the door was, I didn't expect you to though, it came out of nowhere, but you did figure out one of the other clues…hee hee hee. I hope you all agree with the tutors, if not; deal with it, but I figure it will definitely make the story more interesting, especially when you add Marauders, and the twins from time to time. Now, for the mystery person; or should I say, persons? (Grins evilly)

Huggles and Snuggles,

jessebelle

WHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNG

Hermione had just turned around when the door opened. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw the figure standing there, a smile on his face…

"Harry?" Her shriek made Sirius and Remus wince, but the smile on her face that lit up the room was worth their pain. She immediately ran and grabbed the tall, messy-haired, green eyed boy, who hugged her back just as tight.

"Hey Mione, I missed you." She replied, but it was muffled by his shirt. "What was that?"

She looked up at him. "I said I know, and I missed you just as much."

"What about me than?" Hermione's eyes widened again, looking over Harry's shoulder, quite a feet considering her height, she squealed again.

"RON!" The redhead was given the same treatment. He grinned and hugged her fiercely.

"I take it you missed me too."

Hermione laughed and stared up into his blue eyes. "Of course, you big dofus, now come inside and tell me what you're doing here, how you got here in the first place, and whether Dumbledore let you come, or if you snuck off and I have to kill you."

"Well that's a tall order, but we're wondering the same thing." Sirius fixed his godson with a raised eyebrow. He already knew Dumbledore wouldn't have let Harry and Ron come to LA, but he was more curious on how they'd gotten here more than anything.

Ron and Harry looked at Sirius, then Remus who was lost in thought. Then they winced and began to study their shoes. "Ah, we might've accidentally taken a port key we found, laying around, that just happened to take us to LA. We were in the neighborhood, so, we thought we'd pop in and see Hermione." Harry looked up and smiled at his best friend.

"Uh huh, you expect me to believe that?" Sirius gave them a disbelieving look.

"Well, its Harry, anything that could happen to him usually does, no matter how hard it is to believe." Ron chanced a look up and saw Sirius rolling his eyes.

"True, but I know for a fact all port keys to LA are hidden in Dumbledore's office. So again, do you expect me to believe that?"

Harry looked down again. "No, but I'm kinda hoping you'll forgive us because we're lost without Mione and we had to see her."

"How'd you come up with this?"

Harry and Ron shared a look. "Ah, we might've overheard a few of your talks with Dumbledore and uh, planned it."

Instead of scolding them like they thought he would, Sirius just laughed. When he was finished, he looked at the golden trio, reunited, and smiled. "That's a plan worthy of the Marauders." Then his expression changed. "But…as your godfather and as an adult, that was very wrong boys, very wrong indeed. There's a reason you guys are being protected and that Hermione was sent here. If someone would've followed you, and realized that you'd left Dumbledore's protection with nobody knowing, Voldemort could've gotten to you. I hope you realize the risks you've taken…"

"Yes, Sirius." "Yes, Padfoot." Harry and Ron looked down at their feet.

"So, now that you've realized the risks you've taken, we can't let them be taken for granted. So, enjoy your time in LA, we go home, uh, I'm not sure…Moony?" When the werewolf didn't answer, Sirius left the kids and walked over to his friend and shook him. "Remus?"

The werewolf shook his head as he came back to reality. "I'll kill him."

"Moony, what? Okay, why are you're knickers in a twist?"

Remus looked at Hermione, who looked like she'd won a million dollars, her arms interlocked with Ron and Harry's her head resting on the latter's shoulder. The boys' presence didn't even register in his mind. "I remembered, last night, when Bill came home…"

"Yeah, and…?"

"He met a girl."

"Okay, you're scaring me, again, we know this, I was there. Why's this such a big shock."

"Because, I remembered how he smelled."

"And, again… I say _what_?"

"He smelled like Hermione."

Sirius gave him a weird look and put a hand to his friend's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

Remus batted his arm away. "I'm fine, just homicidal. Hermione, he smelled like Hermione, it was all over him. Now think, he met a girl who he adored and had a wonderful night with, Hermione met a guy, both were at a club. He smelled like Hermione, do you see why I'm going to make sure he can never have children again?"

Sirius shook his head. "Okay, I want you to think about this, really think. What are the odds that in this huge city, Hermione just happened to meet Bill Weasley, not recognize him, and spend the night with him? I mean really?"

"But-"

Sirius shook his head. "No, I want you to forget about it. The girl Bill met just probably had the same perfume as her. Now, I need you to go say hello to Ron and Harry; who came to LA to see Hermione."

Remus still looked unconvinced, but then he realized what his friend just said. "Harry and Ron?" He looked over and saw Hermione, laughing with her friends, her face buried in Ron's chest as she tried to muffle her giggles. "Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, what on earth do you think you're doing here?"

"Wow Remus, you sounded a lot like my mother for a moment. I guess they'll get the riot act twice, but I'm curious too. Now, Ron, Harry; why is it I just tracked you here from our hotel?"

"Speak of the devil…" Sirius looked at Remus and grinned.

Ron paled, grabbed Hermione's arm, and placed her before him like a shield when she pulled away from Harry's chest at Bill's voice. The boy-who-lived also looked a bit queasy. "Uh. Hermione, I'd like to reintroduce you to my brother Bill, you met him in forth year. I, uh, guess he's you're tutor."

Hermione grinned at the squeak in his voice, rolled her eyes, and turned around to meet the eldest Weasley. "Hel- William?" She froze.

William 'Bill' Weasley's face contorted into shock. "Mione?" There, standing before him, was his dream girl from the night before; the same Cinderella who hadn't left him a shoe to find.

"Oh, you know each other then?" Ron hadn't grasped his friend and brother's panic as he looked from Hermione to Bill, he was just relieved he wasn't being yelled at. Harry meanwhile, felt Hermione tense and knew something was up.

Sirius began to sweat, and discretely pulled out his wand and aimed it at Remus. He had a feeling his friend might try to do something rash. Sure enough, he moved to attack Bill, but a well placed stunning charm stopped him immediately; though he fell to the floor with a thud. Harry and Ron turned to see him fall, but Hermione and Bill were in a whole other world.

It was like in slow motion as Hermione realized that it really was William in front of her. The fact he was Bill Weasley, Ron's older brother, and fellow part of the magical world didn't really register. All she knew was that last night had been one of the best of her life, and had led to the best dreams of her life. Not getting William's last name or a way to contact him was a huge mistake, and she blamed it all on Xander and Spike. Now it looked like she wouldn't have to kill the two.

Bill was thinking the same thing. He forgot that he was here to tutor Hermione Granger, his little brother's best friend. All he saw was the goddess before him that had made his first night in LA one to remember. The Hermione Mione connection hadn't hit him yet.

Like a magnet, the two were pulled together. Hermione, ignoring her common sense right now that told her that her best friends and 'uncle' were in the room, ran to him. He caught her as she wrapped her legs around him, then their lips met in a searing kiss.

"Yeah, I'd say they know each other, Ron." Harry was just as shocked, but he couldn't help but answer his red headed friend.

Sirius meanwhile was trying to calm the werewolf, who was still in a body bind. It wasn't that he didn't trust his, usually, even tempered friend; it was just, okay, so he didn't trust him. "Uh, Remus, I know I said the chances were very low, but apparently you were right. But uh, if I let you castrate Bill, Molly will kill the both of us for ruining her chances of grandchildren. Not that he and Hermione will be having kids, but uh, I'm just gonna leave you there until you rationally think this over. It's not like the two are all over each other…"

The werewolf on the ground grunted. Sirius, taking this as a clue, turned around. He refaced his frozen friend. "Okay, maybe they are all over each other. Um, yeah, I'm just going to leave you here." Then he moved a chair in front of his friend's face to block the view.

"Harry, why is my eldest brother making out with my best friend?" Ron's voice had reached the point where it was high and squeaky, signaling panic.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know Ron." Then he discretely pulled out his wand, just in case.

Hermione and William, meanwhile, finally separated. Hermione didn't move out of his arms though. "I thought I'd never see you again." She looked up into his blue eyes.

William gave her a smile. "I know the feeling. When you left all I wanted to do was kill the guys who took you away."

Hermione grinned. "I nearly did. But, I went back, you weren't there."

William 'Bill' sighed. "I figured there was no reason to stay, so I went to the bathroom and apparated back to the hotel."

Hermione leaned her forehead against his. "That makes a lot more sense now. You left something though."

"I did?"

"Yeah, a purple, velvet bag. Suddenly the contents make so much more sense." She touched his ear. "The fang earring. Dragon I presume?"

Bill nodded. "Yeah, Charlie got it for me. I'd wondered where that had gone."

"I can't believe you're a wizard."

"I know; the odds of you just happening to be a witch are a million to one. But I'm happy it happened, happy we found each other again."

The two just stared into each other's eyes; until a cough disturbed their gazes and brought them back to reality. "Uh, Hermione, Bill, explanations would be good, any time really." Sirius gestured to the shell shocked Ron and Harry.

Hermione's face flushed. "Oh Merlin." Bill set her back down on the ground, but held her close to him. "Uh, Ron, Harry, Sirius, Remu-where's Remus?"

A grunt sounded and caused Hermione to look over where his body laid. "REMUS!" She ran to him and looked up to Sirius. "Why did you do this?"

Sirius sighed. "Because if I didn't then Billy boy was about to lose all chances of having children. Seems werewolf senses caused Moony to realize who you're 'model' and Bill's 'goddess' were last night. He just got it figured out a few seconds before you did."

Hermione flushed and stood back up. "Oh." She walked back to Bill. He turned her around and placed his strong arms around her protectively. He'd already lost her once and he wasn't going to again. "Okay, so, explanations, I can do those."

"Well? Before Ron turns permanently red and Remus has an apoloxy."

"Um, Mione and I met last night, at a club. We danced, uh, danced some more, than two goons came and dragged her off."

Sirius became concerned. "Do you mean she was taken forcefully? Because if you do it was good you were there to protect her."

Hermione sighed. "No, they thought they were protecting me. The two 'goons' were Xander and Spike, who I met through Angel here at the law firm. They were okay in my book, until they dragged me off claiming Cinderella."

"That still doesn't explain why five seconds ago you, my best bookworm friend, were lip locked with my eldest brother." Ron had calmed down enough to speak, but Harry was watching his left eye twitch in concern. He grabbed on tighter to his wand.

"Well Ron, we just clicked, it's hard to explain-did you say eldest brother?" She froze in William's arms.

"Bookworm?" Bill's eyes looked down to the girl in his arms having a hard time believing she was a bookworm like "Ron's best…friend?" His voice cracked embarrassingly giving him a flashback to puberty.

Harry, Sirius, Ron, and even Remus on the floor were staring at them in disbelief, though Remus hadn't really any choice. "You didn't know?" Harry's voice was both shocked and amused.

"Okay, let's try this introduction thing again. Hermione Granger, meet Bill Weasley; your tutor. Bill Weasley, or should I say _William_, meet Hermione Granger; your tutee, smartest witch in all of Hogwarts, and your little brother's best friend since they were eleven." Sirius, as usual, found humor in the situation and was enjoying watching the two sweat. He'd walked up to them, pulled them apart, and helped them shake hands. "I believe you've already met."

The two, whom five seconds earlier hadn't wanted to let each other out of their sights, were now staring at each other like they were strangers. Both looking like they were experiencing heart failure.

"How the bloody hell didn't you know each other. Mione? William? Long red hair, bushy, okay it's not so bushy anymore, but brown hair? You've met before!" Harry placed a grip on his friend's shoulder. He was wondering the same thing.

Hermione's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Well, it was dark, and William's a common name…"

"Red hair!"

"We're not in England or even the wizarding world anymore! Red hair doesn't automatically equal Weasley here! Beside, I knew of a _Bill_ Weasley, who yes, I'd met, _three years ago_. He looks _a lot_ different. And why am I explaining myself to you?"

Ron's open mouth snapped shut. "So I don't rip _him_ limb from limb. _Bill_, why don't you tell me why _you_, a much _older_, _experienced_ wizard, couldn't tell that the girl you were _groping_ was your _charge_, who you _should've_ been _protecting_." His voice was low and dangerous. He muttered something out of the corner of his mouth to Harry, who nodded fiercely. Sirius heard it and smothered a snort. "Remind me to thank those 'goons'."

Bill looked at his youngest brother, who wasn't so little anymore. He was also fiercely overprotective of his best friend. "As she said, it was three years ago. I didn't exactly relate the bushy haired girl I barely saw three years ago, _pre puberty_, to this goddess dancing in a club. I don't think even you would've recognized her, and you've known her for seven years! And what do you mean older?"

"Compared to Hermione you're older, too old."

"Ron, I'm six years older then her, that's not a big difference, especially in the magical world."

"That's still too old! And don't forget, we're in the muggle world."

Hermione decided she'd let this go on long enough. "Ron, I'm seventeen, legal, therefore I'll make my own decisions on who I date. Just be glad I'm not seeing Sirius."

"Merlin, don't joke like that!" Harry shivered at the thought and Sirius looked almost offended. But Hermione and Ron were in one of their famous fights and didn't notice; nothing would interfere. Now they were at the stare off. Both had frightening expressions and Harry knew that this was a battle of wills. Normally Hermione won, and looking at her face Harry knew why, but when Ron was being overprotective, as he usually was, his glare was right up there with hers.

Sirius and Bill, not ever having witnessed an event like this before, watched intently. Both were smart enough not to interrupt. Meanwhile, Remus had finally gotten out of his body bind. He'd heard everything that went on, had calmed down quite a bit, and had looked at things rationally; he still wanted to hurt Bill Weasley. He walked up to the red head calmly. "Bill, can I have a moment of your time." It was a request, not a question.

Bill saw the fury in the werewolf's eyes and nodded, suddenly terrified. Sirius hadn't turned away from the dueling duo and didn't see his friend had escaped.

Bill gulped and followed Remus to the other side of the room. He'd heard how close Hermione and Remus were, she was all the werewolf could talk about, his brilliant 'niece'. As soon as they stopped, he'd cracked. "I swear I didn't know it was Hermione. You have to admit she looks loads different, even different from the pictures you carry! I just thought she was a girl from a club and then we were dancing and I was having a great time…"

"I believe you. However, now you know. What are you going to do?" Remus' voice was calm and rational. It scared Bill even more.

"Uh, I don't know." Remus' eyes narrowed, but Bill was talking about the girl who, moments ago, he'd never wanted to let go. "No, I know its Hermione, and while that brings on a huge set of problems, it's between us. I figure we'll talk, then decide what to do. I kind of really like her Remus, but I'll admit a part of me is as freaked out as Ron is. But we need to talk, alone, and figure it out ourselves. Whether we decide to stay friends, or become more, its our decision and you'll have to accept that."

Remus listened to the young man's words. He was a man of logic, of sense, the rational one. At the moment he hated that fact. Sometimes he wished he could be immature like Sirius, but that wasn't an option. What Bill said was the truth, and he knew that if he tried to interfere in her life, she'd be mad. Therefore he sighed, and nodded. "All right, but if she's hurt in anyway, you'll feel it ten times worse. I promise." Then the werewolf left to deal with his 'friend.' You didn't body bind someone, especially a Marauder and expect to get away with it.

Bill followed Remus and getting back to the confrontation between Ron and Hermine, he was surprised to see the outcome. Hermione was hugging his brother. Seeing Bill, Ron released her and walked over to his eldest brother, a fierce look on his face. "You hurt her, you die."

"I'll second that." Harry was behind Ron and Bill could see the power of the boy-who-lived.

Looking up, he saw Hermione's eyes, her beautiful eyes full of emotion. He looked back to the boys and nodded. "If I hurt her I'll help you." And the three came to an understanding. Sighing, he walked over to the cause of this mess, their mess. "Hi."

Hermione sighed. "Hi."

"We're going to have to talk you know, I mean…"

"I know. Can we save it for later?" She was emotionally drained at the moment, and didn't think things could get any worse.

Seeing this, Bill pulled her into a hug. "That's really not a problem." Then together they turned and saw why Ron and Harry were laughing.

Remus stood over Sirius, looking calm and cool, not at all like he'd just cursed his friend to be itchy all over, then placed him in a body bind so he couldn't scratch. He looked up at the couple, an odd expression on his face. "Well then, shall we get down to business?"

But before he could answer the door opened and seeing who it was, Hermione groaned, loudly. Apparently they could. "What do you want Harmony?"

The blond, smiled, trying to look coy; it wasn't working. "Oh, I just came to see how you were doing. After all, can't a cousin be concerned? Oh, hello, I'm Harmony Kendall, Hermione's cousin." She smiled at him.

Bill just barely managed to mask his surprise. Instead he pulled Hermione closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hello, pleasure to meet the family of this wonderful woman." He stuck out his hand. In the background, he could just picture and hear his brother and Harry's expressions and thoughts at Harmony Kendall being related to Hermione. He was right there with them.

Harmony's face fell, and she sent a scowl at Hermione before turning back to Bill, her expression still fake but less friendly then before. "You wouldn't happen to have any brothers, would you?" Hermione's snort of laughter was the only response.


	27. The Fang Gang Meets the Order

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle  
Author's Note: I am so sorry it took so long to update. As I've explained in my other stories, I got a bad case of writer's block that lasted a long, long time. However, visiting my sister and my two nephews, awaiting the birth of my third, inspiration struck. Of course, it helps that I don't have any internet and so I have nothing to do BUT write. I think that's a good thing, though. Speaking of my nephews, I can't wait because my third nephew Teagan will be born on July 31st, the same day as Harry Potter and the fabulous JK Rowling. Isn't that so cool? I'll never forget this one's b-day, and you can bet he's going to be my little Harry Potter baby.

Anyway, WOW, I went to write this chapter when I stopped and decided to plan things out a bit. Yeah, turns out I got an idea and just ran with it. Ended up completing the entire story (in my head), so I know exactly where this story is going and all the little twists and turns it's going to make. Cool, huh? This should mean more frequent updates since I did it chapter by chapter. Now, I know you've been waiting for this, so here's the next chapter of WHNG.

Toodles,

jessebelle

Oh, and this chapter and all the rest of my writing is dedicated to my angel and second mother, Gay Pelock, whom recently passed away after a long, long battle with breast cancer. Without her there would be no jessebelle or any stories because she was the one who taught me to read and write.

May you continue to be my muse.

You'll forever be missed.

WHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNG

After Harmony left, everyone in the conference room was once again at a standstill. Bill and Hermione, while still holding hands, were both deeply unsure of where their 'relationship' would be going. Sirius had finally been released from the body bind and he and Remus were both standing next to each other, wondering what to do about Harry and Ron. Everyone was silent, and there was an awkwardness in the air that made it a bit uncomfortable. After watching everyone fidget for a bit, Remus finally took charge of the situation.

"Right, while I realize everything is a bit…weird for lack of a better term, we really do need to get down to business. Harry, Ron, you may stay until we figure out what to do with you, but I expect you to pay attention as we instruct Hermione."

"Yeah."

"Sure, okay." The boys were both in agreement. Everyone then moved to the table and sat down. Remus sat at the middle of the table, with Sirius and Bill on each side of him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were across from them. Once again everything was quiet until Sirius couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, Hermione, do you have your books and things? We can't very well teach you if your not prepared."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, they're all in my room though. I wasn't sure what we'd be doing today and I didn't want to risk exposure if anyone here saw my things. Shall I go get them?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, that'd be good and it'll give us old men a chance to gossip behind your back."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but a smile was on her face. With a squeeze of her hand from the Harry and Ron, she got up and left the conference room. She had no doubt the boys were doing exactly what Sirius said they would. And they said women gossiped a lot. She made it back to her suite without getting lost, an accomplishment for her, and she didn't even have to go through Angel's office.

She hurried through the penthouse and made it to her room. Hermione was on her hands and knees pulling out her trunk when she got the feeling something was wrong. She stood up and was just pulling out her wand when she got a glimpse of pale skin and dark eyes. Then there was a feeling of calm and everything went black.

WHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNG

"I don't blame you, you know, for not recognizing her. Hermione's changed so much in the last couple of years." Sirius and the boys were at the table doing exactly what he said they'd be doing.

"Yeah, I almost didn't recognize her and I saw her two days ago." Ron piped up. He'd thought about his best friend's relationship with his brother and decided just to ignore it. As long as they didn't snog in front of him it'd be fine.

"Yeah, well." Bill blushed, not attractively with his red hair.

Harry laughed at the eldest Weasley. "How'd you run into her anyway? I mean, I didn't take Hermione for the clubbing type."

Bill grinned sheepishly. "I know, that's what makes it so hard to believe that this goddess last night was her. Apparently Angel was showing her LA's nightlife, and we were at this club, a high profile one mind you, when I saw her. She was on the dance floor with this muggle actor and she just glowed. When she finally sat down I went up and surprised her. Then we got to dancing and it was like magic."

As he recollected the night before, the other occupants of the room shared amused glances. It was obvious that Bill was a bit love-sick. Before anyone could tease him, however, the door opened and a group of men entered.

"Hello, are you Hermione's tutors?" The man in front asked.

Remus stood up and nodded. "Yes, we are. I'm Remus Lupin, this is Sirius Black and Bill Weasley. These two young men are friends of Hermione, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They won't be staying long; they're just here for a visit."

The man nodded. "Right, I'm Angel, these are my associates Charles Gunn and Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, and these two are Spike and Xander, my…consultants."

"'lo mates." The peroxide blond answered. Xander just nodded.

The group shared greetings, then the group descended into silence as they measured each other up. Angel and Spike began to use their senses and were shocked at what they found out. "You're a werewolf!"

Remus' eyes widened as he stared at Angel, before suspicion entered his eyes. "Yes, I am, but how did you know that?" Immediately the groups took sides, the Fang Gang on one side, the Order on the other. Angel and Remus were the front men. Now their observations of the group were more suspicious. Angel never got a chance to answer though, before Remus discovered the answer for himself. "Vampires, both of you!"

Angel and Spike shared nervous looks, but before they could explain, Sirius put the final nail in the coffin. (hee hee hee) "Angelus and William the Bloody. I remember you from Defense Against the Dark Arts. Why in the Bloody Hell did Albus send Hermione here?" He, Remus, and Bill went on defensive mode, pulling Harry and Ron behind them.

Angel opened his mouth to explain, again, but this time he was interrupted from a member of his own side. "Well I'll be damned, Sirius Black. Is there a reason why I shouldn't be callin' the cops to arrest you? Because I gotta tell you, thirteen deaths is pretty suspicious."

Angel turned to Gunn. "What?"

The lawyer nodded. "He'd wanted in the UK. Escaped from prison and everything." Now the Fang Gang was on alert.

The air was tense and it had Xander on edge. He knew Hermione and knew there had to be a reason she'd befriended a murderer. After all, things weren't always what they seemed. He also knew that without her the two groups wouldn't get anything done and explanations wouldn't be given. He was about to ask where she was when he was interrupted by Harmony.

The blond, oblivious to the tension in the air bounced in the room. After sending an appreciative glance at the newcomers, she turned to Angel and handed him a package. "Here you go boss, this just came for you. The carrier said it was important."

Angel barely glanced at the blond, his eyes locked with Remus'. "Thanks Harmony." But she didn't go away.

"Well, aren't you gonna open it?"

"Harm-"

"Because he said to give it to you right away.-"

"Harmony!"

"And I'm really curious to what's inside."

Angel sighed; he knew she wouldn't leave until he opened it. Keeping an eye on the other group, he placed the box on the table. Opening it he pulled out what looked like a stick, and a note. Disappointed, Harmony left the room.

However, as soon as Angel pulled out the 'stick', the Order members gasped. Angel turned to them, curiously. "What?" He suddenly had a bad feeling.

Remus opened his mouth, but couldn't speak. It was Bill who finally answered. "That's Hermione's. She never goes anything without it."

A temporary truce came about as everyone crowded by the box. Remus took the wand carefully from Angel and shared a worried look with his friend. Angel then pulled the note out and the group crowded around to read it. As soon as he saw the handwriting, he knew it was bad.

Dear Daddy,

I've got your little pretty, but left her little dog with you. She'll be fine and I plan on having great fun with her. Miss Edith says to watch out for the pretty snake man, he carries a very mean stake. I'll see you later at my tea party.

Love,

Dru

WHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNGWHNG

Author's Note: Okay, a short chapter and a cliffie, sorry. Don't worry, I already have the next chapter started, and like I said, I know exactly where it's going. I'll try not to take to long to get it finished and up. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to hearing what you think. (That means review!)

Until next time,

jessebelle

Chapter completed July 29, 2006


	28. Explanations All Around

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

A/N: I'll save explanations for later. Just enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Hermione Granger was not having a good day, or she had bee, it's just gotten a hell of a lot worse. When she came back to consciousness, she quickly evaluated her situation. Hands bound, cement floor, blindfold; yep, she'd been kidnapped. This was a first for her, and it only took her a moment to decide she didn't like it. Then her mind switched to survival mode.

First of all, who was her captor? Was it Voldemort? Death Eaters? Or just a random sicko that had taken her? She assessed her situation and it didn't take long to realize she wasn't feeling the after effects of a stunning spell like stupefy or petrificus totalus. Nor did she feel the after effects of any spells, good or otherwise. This led to the conclusion that it wasn't a witch or wizard, which ruled out Death Eaters and Voldemort. But while the thought comforted her in a way, she still had to worry about who had taken her, and why? She had no way of discovering the answers to those questions at the moment, so her mind jumped to the next dilemma.

Where was she? From the feel of the place it was cold; that coupled with the cement floors brought up a few possibilities. Cellar? Warehouse? Factory? She stretched out her other senses and slowly gathered a few more clues to her whereabouts. There was salty smell in the air, and if she listed closely she could hear waves…the wharf. She had to be at the wharf.

Great, she knew where she was, but still…who had taken her there, and why? Slowly she began to work at her bindings; she was not some damsel in distress and couldn't afford to wait for the Order to notice she was gone and form a rescue. IF she wanted to get out of here alive, she'd have to do it herself.

* * *

_Dear Daddy,_

_I've got your little pretty, but left her little dog with you. She'll be fine and I plan on having great fun with her. Miss Edith says to watch out for the pretty snake man, he carries a very mean stake. I'll see you later at my tea part._

_Love,_

_Dru_

"Bloody Hell!" Spike groaned at the note.

"I second that." Angel placed the note down and sighted.

"What!" What did that mean?" Sirius was beginning to panic.

Angel sighed again. "It means she was taken by Drusilla, my childe. I'm sure you've read about her too."

Remus nodded. "Yes, you tortured her to insanity by killing her family before finally turning her. You mean to tell me she's kidnapped Hermione?"

"Yes. Don't worry though, we'll get her back."

"How?" Bill didn't look convinced. "For al we know you're helping her and this was a set up."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Right, we arranged for your headmaster to call us and offer us Hermione. Real likely, mate."

Bill went to retaliate but was interrupted by the boy-who-lived. "Why are we just standing around? We need to do something!" Harry couldn't take it anymore. His best friend had been kidnapped and they were arguing over nothing.

Xander nodded. "The kid's right. Arguing is getting us nowhere. We need to find Hermione. Angel, any ideas of where Drusilla might've taken her?"

The vampire shook his head. "No, but from the note it sounds like she's fine, for the moment. I'm sure she's left us a clue, though, considering she sent this."

"Right, so we need to find the clue. Is it in the letter?"

Angel shook his head. "I don't know. I can't make out her ramblings. Spike's better at unraveling her riddles then I am."

The blond nodded and took the letter. "Okay, the little pretty means Hermione. Not sure about the dog comment though."

"Uh, I think that means me." As one the room turned to stare at Sirius. The innocent convict flushed. "Um, I'm an animagus, which is the ability to turn into an animal at will. I'm a dog." He turned into Padfoot and back to show them.

Gunn whistled. "Impressive. Now wonder you escaped prison then."

"Yes, well, I was innocent."

"Back to Hermione, please?" Ron's voice was pleading.

Spike nodded. "Okay, that takes care of the dog. She says Hermione's going to be fine, so I wouldn't worry. If Dru was going to hurt her, she'd let us know. I don't know what the snake man comment is, but apparently we need to be on guard-"

He would've continued but was interrupted as another person entered the room. "Angel, what in the world are you standing around for. Your two o'clock is here and he's a very important client."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Eve, I'm kind of busy here, why don't you reschedule-"

"No, do the word Very Important Client mean anything to you? He's waiting in your office as we speak."

"Eve!"

"Have fun, brood boy. Listen to what he says." And she left before the vampire could retort. Angel sighed in annoyance.

"Right, I guess I have a meeting to get to-"

"You're going to go to a meeting when Hermione's been kidnapped!" Ron wasn't the only one feeling this, and even Angel's group looked surprised.

"No, I'm gong to go and cancel the meting you can come with me. I have better resources in my office to find her."

As one the large group left the conference room and made their way down the hall to Angel's office. They were almost there when Remus stopped suddenly.

"Sirius, do you smell that?"

The animagus quickly turned into Padfoot and back in he blind of an eye. His face was grim. "Yeah."

"What is it?" bill looked to the two elder wizards in concern.

They answered in unison. "Lucius Malfoy."

Those that knew who they were talking about were instantly on edge at Remus' and Sirius' answer.

"What?"

"We have to find her, he has to be involved."

Both exclamations came from the Weasely boys, both alarmed at the new information.

"Who is Lucius Malfoy?" It was Xander who asked the million dollar question, though he had a feeling he already knew. Both Sirius and Harry opened their mouths to answer when Remus stopped them with a glare. He turned back to Angel. "He's a very bad man and a big reason why we sent Hermione here for protection which makes me wonder what he's doing here, meeting with you."

Angel let out an unnecessary, frustrating breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's a long story, but basically I've never met the guy, he's a former client, and if what you're saying is true then we'd be happy to help you guys take care of him.

"I knew it. You're evil!" Sirius burst out. Remus turned to his friend with a glare that plainly said 'shut up! But the animagus continued anyway. "What? He said he'd help us 'take care of him'. If that doesn't scream evil then I don't know what does."

"Everyone Shut Up!" Harry finally broke, his worry for Hermione pushing him over the edge. He didn't care about Malfoy; right now his thoughts were firmly on his best friend. Everyone turned at his outburst, giving him their complete attention. He sighed. "Thank you. Right now Hermione is missing, possibly with Death Eater, most likely with this crazy vampire you're talking about. I don't care about Lucius Malfoy, I don't care who's evil or not, right now I want you to go in there, get rid of Malfoy, then help me find my friend. Otherwise, Ron and I will do it on our own, and if case you've forgotten, I've got a price on my head, we're in a strange city, and the brains of our group is missing."

"Hey!" Ron interjected, but a look from Harry had him rethinking his words. "Right, sorry, go on." He nodded at Harry to continue.

"Thanks, no where was I?"

"Brains of your group missing." Xander offered with a smile; he liked this kid. Not many would willingly yell at a group of adults, let alone two master vampires, a werewolf, and what appeared to be an escaped convict. The kid had guts and he was also right.

"Thanks. So you can continue acting like children and Ron and I will go out, probably getting ourselves killed leaving you to explain to Mrs. Weasley why we're dead, or you can work together and find Hermione, possibly dealing with Malfoy as a bonus."

"He's right you know. We should probably start looking for her. I don't know about you, but leaving her with Drusilla for an extended period of time screams bad idea." Xander said, pointing out the reality of the situation.

Suitably reprimanded, the men off the group all looked at each other and came to a silent agreement that they'd need to work together and fid the girl. After a nod of agreement from Remus, Angel took charge.

"Okay, it's obvious we need to get a few things out in the open. If anything, just so we know the fire power we'll haven when we go after Hermione. Right now I'm sure Hermione is safe, Dru doesn't do anything without a reason and I'm betting she's taken Hermione just to get my-."

"Our." Spike interjected.

Rolling his eyes, Angel conceded. "Our attention. So she's most likely tied up, but unharmed."

"But we don't know that for sure." Sirius pointed out.

Spike nodded. "True, but if she isn't fine then she's dead. Dru isn't into playing with her food when she's trying to make a point. And as much as I hate to say it, I agree with Peaches here, she's fine, possibly roughed up a bit, but fine. So our immediate problem is this Malfoy character."

"Right. I'll go in there and toss him out. You guys say he's bad news, that's good enough for me."

"Not to mention that Eve wants you to listen to him." Wesley pointed out.

Angel nodded. "Even truer. I'm assuming you don't want him to know you're here?"  
Remus nodded. "Yes, if he sees us he'll report it back to Voldemort and the war will be brought back here to LA, and Hermione."

"Right, you can go back to the conference room. Wesley, can you?"  
"Of course; it'll also give us a chance to get each other's stories. Gentlemen, if you-"

"Wait!" Everyone turned to Bill. "I have an idea."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Can it wait?"

The red head shook his head. "No, it has to do with Malfoy."

"Continue."

"He doesn't' know we're here, and is mostly likely here to get help from the firm, right?"

Angel nodded his head. "Most likely. Eve's been harping about his guy for a while, saying this would be a good deal to take. That usually translates into it's an evil plan."

"Exactly, he's here for help for You-Know-Who. He's not expecting us to be here, or that Angel here isn't evil, right?"

Realization formed in Remus' eyes. "Right, meaning that if Angel would agree to help,"

"We'd get an idea of what Voldemort's plans are. Brilliant Bill." Sirius finished the thought in awe.

"So you want me to spy on this Malfoy guy for you while Hermione's been kidnapped?" The war must be more serious then Angel had though if they were willing to put all their worry for the girl aside just for a spy.

Bill shook his head. "No, not at all. But if you go in there and play nice, or evil in case, and reschedule your meeting, we'd get rid of Malfoy for now so we can start searching for Hermione, have time to plan the rescue, and convince you to help us."

Angel looked to his team for answers. If he said yes to this thing he'd be involving them all in what appeared to be a dangerous war.

Wesley spoke up. "Angel, I think we should don this. I believe I know what war they're speaking of and if I'm correct, even if we just help them gain information, we'd be saving hundreds of lives."

Angel took in the information then turned to the rest of the group. "You all agree?"

Xander and Spike nodded, as did Gunn. "Angel man, this Riddle character is a serious bad guy. They definitely could use the help, especially Potter other there."

Angel was confused. "Riddle?"

"We'll explain later, right now you should go reschedule the meeting."

"Angel sighed. "Okay, we'll help. Anything special you think I should do?"

Remus nodded. "Give him what he wants." Angel's brow furrowed and in a deadly calm voice Angel gave an answer that made the Fang Gang's blood freeze. "Angelus."

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy I presume?" The blond Death Eater looked up in surprise from where he'd been perusing Angel's weapon collection.

"Yes, you'd be angelus then?" He gave a kid smile that Angel knew was full of anything but nice, and held out a hand to shake. Playing the part angel looked in disgust at the offered hand. Malfoy gave him an interesting, if not offended look and slowly withdrew the limb. "You're late."

Angel raised an eyebrow ala Angelus. "Yeah, sorry about that. Actually no, I'm not. You're here to meet me, presumably regarding your boss Riddle. Something came up that was a bit more important then your boss who's an entire continent away."

"You won't be listening to what I have to say then?"

'Angelus' rolled his eyes. "Sure, if you come back later, say same time next week. Otherwise, your loss."

Lucius' face bore no expression. "I see. And is there a reason you can't talk now?"

'Angelus' ignored the question for the moment and plopped down in his chair behind his desk, and when seeing the barely controlled look of disgust on Malfoy's face, leaned back and placed his feet comfortably up on the desk. Then he calmly looked up and addressed the wizard in front of him. "You need to realize who's in charge here, Mr. Malfoy." With in seconds he was in front of the blond with a powerful group on the man's throat. Malfoy tried to go for his wand, but 'Angelus' had the cane away faster then he could even think to grab it. "Ah, ah, ahh! No going for the wand. We vampires have thing about pointed wooden sticks. For some odd reason we dong' like to go 'poof'. Now, I didn't ask you to come al the way to Hell-A to meet with me, nor do I care if you leave. But understand one thing. _I'm_ in charge, and you'd best remember that if you plan on coming back. I'll hear your sales pitch, but only because I know your boss is good for business. Personally, I think he's pretty pathetic. I mean, come one, who can't kill a baby. But what are you gonna do? So…if I let you go, you'll remember that I can snap your neck like I already snapped your wand?"

Lucius' eyes widened as he looked to Angel's hand where, sure enough, his wand was dangling in two by its dragon's heartstring. He nodded.

"What's that? I can't hear you?" The vampire tightened his grip.

"Y-e-s." the wizard managed to choke out.

'Angelus' promptly let go and he fell to the floor. "Good. Now, my secretary can show you out and if your boss chooses to send you back, I'll see you next week. Either way, get the hell out of my office."

Lucius quickly scrambled to his feet as gracefully as he could. When he got to the door, Angelus coughed. "Forgetting something?" The blond turned to see him holding his cane, minus his broken wand. It was only by luck that he managed to catch it when it was thrown at him. "And make sure to dispel those rumors I know you came to verify. I'd hate for your boss to think I'd gone soft."

Lucius' eyes widened only enough that Angel was barely able to catch it, but it was enough. "Of course. Good day Angelus." The Death Eater replied calmly, though by his heartbeat he was anything but.

Angel gave an evil grin. "Good day Mr. Malfoy. Harmony?"  
The blond secretary was already waiting when the door opened. "Yes boss?"

"Escort Mr. Malfoy outside and help him contact his boss. We had an accident and he may have some trouble getting home." Malfoy's eyes did widen at that. He hadn't realized he couldn't apparate.

"Sure thing boss. Right this way Mr. Malfoy."

Angel watched them leave just in case and smiled as his vampire hearing picked up on Harmony's words to the wizard. "Hey, what hair products do you use, because I gotta say, I'm lovin' the look." And when he was sure the two blonds were out of sight, he left to join the others.

* * *

When Angel had left to go masquerade as his evil counter part, the rest of the group had gone back to the conference room to share information. Once there, a nervous Sirius voiced his concern for the plan. "Do you think he can do it?"

It was Xander who answered, rubbing his jaw at a memory. "Believe me, if he wants to pretend he's Angelus, there's no way to tell he'd ever had a soul."

"So, we're here to share information, stories…let's get on with it." Spike was his usual impatient self.

"Of course. Now I'm guessing you're al from the wizarding world?" Wesley asked. The group of worried wizards nodded.

"Yes, you seem familiar with it. Are you a squib?"

"No, I used to be a watcher. We were required to learn about your world in case the slayer every got involved with it. We're merely taught the basics of course."

Sirius then turned to Gunn. "And you? How did you know about my…ah...escape from Azkaban?"

"After my legal upgrade I was given all sorts of information on wizarding law. I can't tell you much about day to day life, but I can give you a rundown on your ministry and the Wizgamont." Gunn supplied.

They then all turned to Spike, who'd just lit up a cigarette. "I've been around for over 125 years; you think I haven't encountered your kind?"

"Then how come that Angel bloke was clueless? He's been around longer then you." Ron asked with the Weasley finesse.

Spike's bravado failed. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, it might've helped that I was a wizard before I was turned."

Everyone's eyebrows rose at that. "Really, I don't think it's recorded anywhere in the books." Wesley raised an eyebrow.

"Nor in any wizarding history. What family do you come from?" Remus asked in tune with the former watcher

Spike just took a long drag. "Not those nancy boy Malfoys if that's what you're thinking. The hair's dyed mate. But, I will tell you I'm a pureblood."

"You won't tell us who your relatives are?" Sirius looked skeptical.

"Yes Spike, some of your family could still be alive; assuming you didn't eat them like Angel did his?" Xander pointed out.

The vampire exhaled loudly. "Bloody Hell, you're not gonna drop this are you?"

"No" Wesley said, which was chorused by Remus.

"Fine. I know some of my family's alive as I still check up on them from time to time, though it has gotten considerably smaller thanks to that Voldemort chap. I'm a Longbottom, William Longbottom, and for the record-"

"So you've known who we are for the entire time and haven't said anything?" Harry asked incredulously.

Spike grinned wolfishly. "A'course, makes it all interesting. Don't have my soaps here so I need some form of entertainment."

Everyone in the Fang Gang look at Spike in annoyance. The wizards all look disbelievingly. "You're kidding, right?"

Xander rolled his eye. "No, it's sad but true. So, for those of us who don't have a clue what's going on, care to share?"

Remus nodded and opened his mouth to explain when the conference room door opened and Angel walked int. The vampire looked more pensive then ever.

"Well?" Wesley asked his boss gently, he knew how much acting like Angelus bothered him.

Angel nodded. "It's done, he's convinced. I left him with Harmony." A

At this those that knew the blond secretary winced. "Did you have to be so cruel?" Xander asked, sympathetic to the evil wizard.

Angel nodded. "Yes, he needed to really believe I was evil. I also snapped his wand so hopefully he's smart enough to figure out a way home."

"He'll be fine; all Death Eaters have a portkey with them for emergencies."

Angel looked at the assembled group then looked to Remus for an assessment. "Okay, so what have we figured out?"

"Both of your associates know a little of our world, and your friend Spike used to be a wizard. Apparently he neglected to inform us of this bit of information out of boredom.

Angel turned to Spike, eyebrows raised. "And in the over125 years I've known you you've failed to mention this why?"

Spike shrugged and took another drag. "Never came up. Now can we fill in Droopy and Peaches? I'd kinda like to get to the life saving bit. I'm itchin' for a good fight."

"Of course," Remus said, once again reminded of their time constraint. "To make it simple, witches and wizards have always existed, our magic comes from within' unlike most of the Wiccan witches I'm sure you've encountered. We have our own society, complete with government, hospitals, schools and the like, and only select muggles know about us."

"Muggle?" Xander asked.

"Yes, a non-magical person. As for what's happening now and why we've send Hermione to you for protection, about 20 years ago a dark wizard, Tom Riddle began terrorizing the wizarding world over a sore subject for our kind, purity of blood. He believed those of muggle origin should be eradicated from our society and that purebloods should rule the world."

"So he's like Hitler."

Harry, tired of staying quiet, answered and took over the Q&A. "Yes, just like Hitler. A prophecy was then made involving him and me, he killed my parents, lost his body somehow, and everyone thought that somehow, as a baby, I killed him. The wizarding world got a break, then I reentered it, Voldemort came back, and now he's tormenting Hermione."

Ron then picked up the story. "That's why she was sent here instead of spending her last year actually at school with s. Of course, she was kidnapped anyway, so can we get on with the saving thing because we-"

"There is no we." Ron turned to his older brother, but Bill held up a hand to stop any protests. "Mum would kill me and you're supposed to be in school anyway. In case you forget you're also a target and with Malfoy here and us having to fight who knows what, you're not coming."

"That goes for you too, Harry."

At this the boy-who-lived also went to protest. "But-!"

"No." Sirius' mind was made up. "This, believe it or not, has nothing to do with Voldemort. Bill's right, you and Ron are targets too. You need to leave this to the adults kiddo."

"I'm not a kid."

"No, you're not," Sirius agreed, "but you're still not coming. Now when you get back to England, you'll be at Grimmauld Place. Floo back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore what's going on. Tell him not to send anyone else...that we can take care of it, and fill him in on the Malfoy thing. Can you do that?" Both boys had angry looks on, but nodded submissively. "Okay, here's a portkey." He held out a broken quill. "The password is your favorite game." Harry glared at the quill, but took it, if not with a little hostility.

"Harry." The boy-who-lived looked up at his godfather wondering what else had to be said. "I know you have that saving people thing, and I know you aren't happy about this. Just let us do this, no tricks, ad when I get back we'll start talking about training, okay?"

Harry sighed. "Fine, just let us know when she's okay, alright?"

"Of course." Remus assured.

With a look of resignation, the boys spoke the password. "Quidditch." And disappeared before everyone's eyes.

A few minutes after the boys had vanished, Bill turned to face the Fang Gang. "Right then, Hermione's still out there ad I have a feeling that her kidnapping has more to do with your side of things then Voldemort, so tell us everything so we can get her back."

Angel looked to the red head and sighed. "I'm a vampire, but I have a soul. Spike's the same. I'm on a mission of redemption for the Powers That Be, and with my colleagues, we take out the darker forces of our world; demos and the like. This law firm is evil-"

"But then if you're so good, why are you running it?"

Angel wiped a hand down his face. "I ask myself that everyday. The goal is to clean up from the inside, the belly of the beast and all that crap. So far we haven't done much, but we're trying. Now onto saving Hermione. She's with Dru, my childe. I don't know shy she's been taken, but most likely the answer is in front of us. Regardless, I've sent out a memo to all my contacts and they should have some information for us soon."

"Can we see the not again?" Bill asked. "I'm a cursebreaker."

"Don't think that's gonna help mate. Dru may have thrall down pat, but she can't do curses."

"No, I just mean I'm pretty good at sorting out riddles."

"Suit yourself." Spike handed it over.

Bill took it and looked over the note with a critical eye, looking for any type of clue. Finally he looked up to Spike. "Miss Edith is her doll, right?"

Spike nodded. "Yeah, bloody pain in my ass she was too, always giving Dru some really bad ideas. She sometimes gets visions through it. How'd you know?"

Bill flushed. "I did a paper on her for DADA class in 3rd year. It was mentioned in one of the books. Anyway, she mentions a snake man. I'm willing to bet she's referring to Voldemort. In all honesty, it sounds like she's warning you about him, telling you about his 'mean stake' which refers to his wand. She's either joined Voldemort, or she's trying to protect you ad Hermione." He handed the note back to Angel.

The famous vampire let out an unneeded breath. "Okay, it's possible, but we should probably assume the worst. We need to find Hermione. I'm going to get a hold of my contacts."

"I'll go down to the mystics department and see about a locating spell." Wesley

offered.

"I'll-" Gunn started, but was cut off by a shout from Bill.

"Wait!" Everyone looked at him strangely. He grabbed the note back from Angel. "Is this written in blood?"

At this many winced at the though, but Angel nodded grimly. "Yes, Drusilla's, not Hermione's."

Bill grinned. "Perfect."  
"William?" Remus asked confused.

"A locating spell." Bill explained. "We can track her blood."

There was silence before Remus regretfully answered. "Two things wrong with that. It's blood magic, which is a branch of dark magic, which also begs to the question of how you know about it, and Drusilla's a vampire, so the blood running in her veins isn't exactly her own."

Again, everyone but the two vampires present cringed at the thought. Bill though, wasn't deterred. "I know, and this spell is _for_ locating vampires. I learned it from the goblins at Gringotts. All you need is some blood from the vampire," he held up the note, "and blood from the vampire's sire." He nodded to Angel. "It's not a dark spell, per say, and even if it was, it's Hermione."

Remus and Bill locked eyes before the werewolf finally nodded. "All right, if Angel is wiling to um…donate and if you explain how it works, we can do the spell."

The elder vampire didn't hesitate to give his consent. "OF course, if it will help us find Hermione as fast as possible, I'm all for it."

Remus smiled. "Good. So William, explain."

Again the red head was the center of attention. Taking a deep breath he did his best to explain he basics of the spell. "Okay, as you said before, a vampire consumes blood from various…sources, and if you tried a normal locating spell using blood, you'd be led to the latest victim's body, or a member of the deceased's family. However, a small portion of the vampire's original blood and their sire's from their turning remains. This is what gives them their power and connects them to their sire. By using her blood and Angels' blood combined, it's like an ordinary locating spell. As for how it's done, I'd use the not, Angel's blood, a gold galleon, and a few words with a swish of my wand. The spell will technically be on the galleon and the person who casts it. It will basically draw me to her location, and if you follow me we should be led right to her, and hopefully Hermione's location."

Looks were again exchanged between both groups as they processed the new information. Between the two of them only one question, voiced by Xander, remained. "What's a galleon?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, while I do feel bad for not posting this sooner (I've had it done for at least a month) I'm not going to apologize too much. Life got in the way and in this past year sooo many things have happened and fanfic wasn't a priority. That being said, I will try and get the next chapter up before next year. (Kidding, it will be; I'm almost done writing it, I just have to type it up. I'm not making any promises regarding months though.) I want to thank all of you who reviewed and told me to get off my ass and post. Sorry I couldn't comply sooner. I also want to thank anyone still reading this and I hope it was worth the wait. Now, go review, and hopefully it will motivate me to work faster. If anything they'll remind me that you guys don't know what's happened next, and that you still need the next chapter. I'll let you in on a dirty secret, I've had the beginning of this chapter typed up for months and months, I kept seeing it printed out, assumed I'd already posted it, and forgot to finish it. Then, I finally got a clue, wrote the rest of the chapter at work, and it's taken me this long to get it typed up. So…sorry about that. ReviewsReminders, and sometimes I need those.

Toodles,

jessebelle


	29. Rituals and Tea Parties

Wolfram and Hart's New Guest

By jessebelle

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait. Quick recap: Drusilla's kidnapped Hermione, though she doesn't know who her kidnapper is, the Fang Gang and the wizards are working together to find her, Harry and Ron have been sent home, a plan is in the works to spy on ol' Voldy involving Lucius Malfoy and Angelus, Bill is doing an ancient spell to lead them to Drusilla, and Xander doesn't know what a galleon is. Go back and read if you want more, but otherwise…enjoy.

Toodles,

jessebelle

* * *

After answering Xander's question, the group had started preparing for the spell and now all they had to do was watch Bill cast it and follow him do Drusilla's location.

"Okay, I've got all the blood I can from the note." He'd had a disgusted Xander assist him in scraping the dried blood off of the note and into a cauldron they'd procured. "Now all we need is a little of your blood." The red head tried not to show his apprehension of taking blood from Angel. With Hermione's kidnapping, it hadn't really sunk in that he was in a room with, and going to be working with two of the most famous and vicious vampires in history in order to find another vampire, Drusilla, who'd he'd down his school paper on. Taking out a gold dagger from his waist, he tried not to wince as facts from said paper came flooding back to him. Looking up at the figure in front of him, he asked, "Ready?"

Angel nodded. He stuck out his hand and tried to ignore Angelus who was practically salivating at the wizard's fear. Bill took a deep breath as he held the dagger to Angel's arm.

"After I do this, step back and be ready to go."

"Got it." With one last look around the room to his companions, Bill quickly sliced the offered arm, collecting the blood in the cauldron. As soon as he let go, Angel stepped back and the redhead began to chant.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen. Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Eleka nahmen nahmen. Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen." As they watched him perform the spell, Spike turned to the rest of the group.

"Think it'll work?" Sirius sighed.

"I've never heard of it, but for Hermione's sake I hope so." From where he stood quickly bandaging Angel's arm, Wesley joined in.

"Thinking of it logically, the spell makes sense. I see no reason why it shouldn't work assuming the words are correct." The former watcher's patient nodded as he picked up his sword.

"Good, because I think you're right and I think it's time to go." Everyone turned to see a gold flash quickly envelope the eldest Weasley son before he reached down and picked up the newly enchanted gold galleon. As if he was in a trance, which technically he was, the red head slowly stood up and began walking to the door. And, after one last check to see if they had the proper weapons, the rest of the group began to follow.

* * *

Hermione Granger was one unhappy witch She was cold, tired, her butt was numb from sitting on the cement floor, and it hadn't taken her long to decide she hated being tied up. However, for the first time, she didn't know what to do. Taking a deep breath she tried to hold back the tears that had been trying to escape since she'd woken up. She hated this helpless feeling and the fear was making her crazy. But, someone had to be looking for her, right She didn't know how much time had passes, but it had to have been at least an hour or so, and she was in LA so Angel and the guys would protect her, so they had to have noticed she was gone by now.

Taking a deep breath she tensed, then again began trying to untie herself. So far she'd managed to loosen the rope just a bit, but she'd rubbed her wrists raw. She wasn't sure if it was worth it, but the pain did give her something to concentrate on This time, however, it was too much.

"Uhh!" a frustrated and painful grown slipped past her lips. "Damn it!" her curse echoed off the walls. For a moment she thought of Ron He'd be shocked that she'd uttered one of the phrases she'd repeatedly told him were inappropriate. And Harry…he'd be laughing at the two of them Merlin, would she ever see the two of them again? As her thought became more and more morose, she failed to hear the footsteps of the approaching figure and was startled when said figure began to speak.

"Naughty girl, trying to escape from Mummy; now you're hurt."

Hermione, her nerves fried, terribly frightened, and her patience worn thin did what anyone else in her situation would do, she screamed. Her captor, a woman from the sound of her voice, quickly was at her side to cover her mouth.

"Shh poppet, can't let the vultures hear you. My daddy would be terribly upset if they took you to their leader. Now if I remove my hand, do you promise to stay quiet? It'd be a shame to lose you before Daddy gets here." Weighing her options, Hermione slowly nodded. She wanted to see who had kidnapped her and find out why. She couldn't do that with her captor behind her and covering her mouth. The hand retracted and the figure stepped into the light.

"Good girl, maybe now you'll join Miss Edith and me at our tea party. They'll be tea, and cake, and jam. And if you're really good maybe we can dance with the stars."

It was a woman, she looked maybe in her twenties however, she gave off an old fashioned, childlike feeling. Her hair was dark, as were her eyes, and it contrasted greatly with her pale skin. She wore a dark red velvet dress and in her hand she clutched a blindfolded doll. She spoke with a childlike tone, but her words made no sense. Hermione had a hard time believing that his was the person who had kidnapped her, for the woman looked so fragile. Then she remembered the mention of 'daddy' and dread filled her once again. She had options though; she could sit there and listen to the crazy ramblings of tea parties from the obviously insane woman, or she could satisfy her curiosity and start asking questions.

"Who are you? Do you work for Voldemort?" Even though she doubted it, it was still a possibility. Her instincts were proven accurate, however, when the woman hissed like a cat and pulled a face.

"Nasty Snakeman, tastes like death. No, daddy and my Spike would be very cross if I helped your foe. The stars whisper your importance; wssp, wssp, wssp. Keep the bookworm safe to munch, munch, munch."

Hermione was confused as hell, but nodded like she understood. She had a vague idea what the woman was saying, but that still didn't tell her who had taken her. Now the bigger question was, "Who is your daddy?" The woman's eyes sparkled in delight.

"He has the face of an angel, but the bite of a wolf; he'll take good care of you and keep you safe." Her words sparked something in Hermione's brain. Slowly she went over everything her captor had said, then mentally reviewed all the things she'd read before. Face of an angel? Like lightning it struck her, the Scourge of Europe, on of the cruelest vampires to ever walk the earth, the one with the angelic face…

"Angelus." Her voice was filled with fear. The women's eyes flashed yellow and she clapped her hands excitedly, dropping the doll to the floor.

"Ohh, I knew you'd read of daddy." Reviewing what she could remember from what they'd learned in DADA, it only took her a few moments to realize the identity of the woman, her captor.

"You're Drusilla." The vampire grinned and picked up her doll.

"You're books speak the truth, but do you know daddy's secret yet?"

Angelus had a secret? At her words Hermione again thought of what she knew of the vampire. His human name had been Liam O'Connell, sired in 1752 in Galway, Ireland by Darla of the Aurelius line. Together he, his sire, his childe Drusilla, a girl he'd tortured to insanity before turning her, and her childe, a Victorian man nicknamed William the Bloody traversed Europe for over a century known as the Scourge of Europe. There'd been no mention of him after 1900 when there'd been a brief sighting of him reunited with the rest of the Scourge in China during the Boxer Rebellion. There were a few rumors that he was cursed after feeding of an angry witch or that he'd been killed by the slayer the night of the Boxer Rebellion leading to William the Bloody making his first kill of a slayer in revenge, but those were simply rumors. The only thing else in the book had been an old picture, but…

She froze. Sometimes having a photographic memory came in handy and other times like now it really sucked. She could see the face in her mind, and as she slowly stripped the period clothing, long hair, and goatee, replacing it with a more modern clothes, a short, spiky hairstyle with a clean-shaven face, she felt her insides turn to ice. Slowly the pieces of the puzzle came together, and she didn't like the picture they made.

"Angel is your daddy, your sire. He's Angelus." Drusilla just smiled.

"No and yes and yes and no. Not-daddy's mean, the flames burned. And now he's taken my Spike."

Of course, William the Bloody changed his name to Spike. He and Drusilla had continued to terrorize people as a couple long after Angelus and Darla dropped out of sight. She remembered her first encounter with the blonde and tried not to gag when she realized she really had been covered in blood. Red paint! She couldn't believe she'd fallen for that. And no mirrors; it was obvious something had been going on. But why in the bloody hell would Dumbledore send her to two of the most notorious vampires in history for protection? And an even bigger question was why her cousin knew and trusted them. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realized she'd been untied until the pain that came from her arms waking up set in. Shaking out the tingles, she looked at the vampire in confusion.

"Why?" Drusilla smiled kindly at her, which perhaps frightened her even more.

"You can't join my tea party if your hands had been tied. Now come along or you shan't get any biscuits." Hermione was pulled forcefully to her feet; obviously her first impression of the fragile woman had been wrong. After a few moments of dizziness, she followed her captor wondering what a vampire's version of a tea party consisted of.

To her surprise, it was an actual tea part like a little girl might have, complete with dolls seated around the table. Of course, at a normal child's tea party the dolls wouldn't all be blindfolded and in various states of torture. There were two empty seats and as Drusilla sat down she eyed the other one cautiously. The vampire laughed at her nervousness.

"I don't bite, it's bad manners, and daddy would be cross if I wasn't a proper lady. Of course, if you ask me too…"

Hermione's eyes showed her panic at those words and she quickly took the seat. She felt a wave of relief as the vampire nodded in satisfaction at her actions. Maybe she wouldn't be eaten just yet. She stayed still trying to move as little as possible as she watched Drusilla serve her dolls. While she was untied, she had no doubts that she was still in danger as long as she remained in the vampire's presence.

"Tea and cake?" She couldn't help the startled jump at Drusilla's question. Looking up she saw her holding out a teapot.

"Um…" The vampire smiled comfortingly as she poured real tea into her cup, and if she hadn't known who she really was it might've helped.

"You shan't worry poppet, mummy will take good care of you until the blonde vulture leaves. The stars tell me you have lots of questions. Ask and I shall answer." Well the stars were right about that one, and suddenly she wondered if all seers were crazy. She did have lots of questions, and regaining her bravado, she decided to and solve mystery she'd been caught up in. She started with the most important question, one that had been weighing heavily on her mind.

"Why am I here?" The vampire didn't pause in her actions of passing out cakes as she replied.

"The stars whispered for me to keep you safe and I am. The nasty Snakeman wants you for himself, but we won't let that happen. No, daddy would be very cross if that were to come to pass. He sent his king vulture off to see the wolf, ram, and hart. If he'd seen you it would've been dreadful, so I scooped you up, now you are here, and not-daddy shall be here soon to take you away. Cake?"

Hermione swallowed nervously as she accepted a piece of the confection while trying to make sense of what she'd heard. The part she was most worried about was 'daddy' coming to get her. Angelus was coming ans she wasn't forward to facing the infamous vampire now that she knew who he really was. What did he want from her/ She didn't think it had to do with Voldemort, as Drusilla had told her they were, ironically, keeping her safe from the Dark Lord. But he had to have an agenda of his own; he was evil, right?

This train of though led to her reexamining the time she'd spent in his presence. At least that explained why he was running a law firm at such a 'young' age. But in all her time she'd spent with him, hell, the night before when she's spent all night talking to him, making him dance; was it all a ruse? He had seemed so sincere.

And what about the rest of them? Charles wasn't a vampire because he'd picked her up in the sun, but was he a demon? And Wesley…Xander? Were they all in on this, trying to lure her in, make her trust them, act like her protectors? They'd never compare to Remus and Sirius, but…Merlin, the boys! They'd been in the conference room when she'd been taken. Were they in danger? Did they know of the danger they were in?

Drusilla observed the young girl as she went over the situations. Poppet made the most interesting faces as she though. She refilled their cups, then turned to Miss Edith and began to scold her. Someone would not be getting any cake today.

* * *

A/N: So, it's been a while, sorry for the wait, but I won't go into detail. I had to finish my senior year, I graduated, had to work all summer, my grandma died, and now I'm at college. Ironically I was dreading finals week due to the massive amounts of homework and studying I though I'd have to do, but it's the calmest it's been all year, hence the update. I feel really rotten because I've actually had this chapter prewritten and just needing to be typed up for a few months now, but, time got away from me. Anyway, I hope it was worth some of the wait, and I'll hopefully be updating before the new year, but if not, definitely sooner then last time. Thanks for sticking with me, and if anyone spots the quote I used, name where it came from in your review and I'll bestow upon you the secrets of the universe…or just the satisfaction of being right.

Huggles and Snuggles,

jessebelle


End file.
